A Woman for All Seasons
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: What if there had been another Mikaelson? Someone very important to Klaus. Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley sat on the stairs, watching the family drama playing out between Klaus and Rebekah. Finally, Klaus left and Hayley was left alone with the blonde Original.

"You, wolf girl." She said, walking towards Hayley. "I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping."

She walked past Hayley, who reluctantly followed.

"The governor had lots of secret rooms." Rebekah said. "I'll show you his favorite."

They walked down a spiral staircase and arrived in a dusty, cobwebbed room. Inside were several coffins, covered in dust.

"You think Klaus killed him." Hayley whispered.

"We can't be killed, silly girl." Rebekah replied. "That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping most of us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine."

She shined the flashlight on the closest.

"He keeps your coffin on standby." Hayley said, horrified.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him." Rebekah told her. "Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere."

"I feel sick." Hayley moaned.

"Welcome to the family, love." Rebekah said. "You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me." Hayley explained. "As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me."

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run."

She headed for the stairs, but Hayley stopped her.

"What's with that one?" she asked.

She moved her flashlight to the farthest coffin, which had a thick chain and lock on it.

Rebekah's face turned sad as she stepped back to stand next to Hayley.

"That's our most heavily guarded secret and if you tell Klaus I showed you it, he will kill you, babe or no."

She moved around and pressed her fingers to her lips before pressing them to the coffin.

"Are you going to tell me?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah sighed.

"I suppose you are one of us now, for better or worse. You knowing who is in that coffin won't put you in anymore danger than you already are."

She walked back to the stairs.

"So?" Hayley pressed.

Rebekah started climbing.

"Eleanor." She said. "Klaus's wife."

 _Several weeks later…_

The witches were gathered in the cemetery as they prepared Agnes' body.

"What are we going to do?" Sophie whispered to Sabine. "We have no way of controlling the Originals now. My link to Hayley is gone. Agnes royally screwed us."

"We'll have to find another way." The other witch whispered back.

"What way?" Sophie demanded. "They'll batten down the hatches. Unless you know of some totally unknown weakness of Klaus Mikaelson's ."

"What about his wife?"

Sophie stared at her.

"What wife?" she demanded.

Sabine just smiled.

A/N: I have no idea if this is actually going anywhere. Let me know if you find it interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_England 1409:_

 _Klaus and Kol made their way up the stairs, laughing and staggering, drunk on the blood they had just consumed._

" _I hope for our sake you killed the whole coven. The last thing we need is vengeful witches on our case. I happen to like this castle."_

 _Klaus grinned and walked towards the redhead waiting for them at the top of the stairs._

" _Of course, my love." He said, pulling her into his arms. "I would never allow anything to upset your household."_

" _You are such a pain, Nik." She said fondly._

" _You married me, Eleanor." He shot back before kissing her deeply._

 _When he pulled away, she darted out of his arms and ran to stand behind Kol._

" _Oh, save me Kol!" she cried, making the two brothers laugh. "The brute means to carry me off to his tower!"_

 _Klaus began to playfully stalk towards her as Kol raised an eyebrow._

" _What's in it for me?" he asked._

" _All the magic in the world." She replied._

" _I'm a vampire, love." He replied. "What am I going to do with that?"_

 _Eleanor huffed as Klaus got closer._

" _Fine. I'll go compel the prettiest girl I can find for your midnight snack." She told him._

 _Kol seemed to consider this._

" _Eh, why not."_

 _He launched himself and playfully wrestled with his older brother as Eleanor watched fondly._

" _I thought you were supposed to be a calming influence on them."_

 _Eleanor grinned as Elijah joined them._

" _Whatever gave you that idea?"_

" _I yield!"_

 _Eleanor and Elijah looked over and saw Klaus sitting on Kol._

" _I better still get my snack." The youngest Mikaelson grumbled._

" _Oh, very well." Eleanor said fondly. "I'll see what I can do. And you," she pulled Klaus off of Kol, "I do suppose you won me in fair combat."_

" _That I did, my lady." Klaus said, pulling her tightly against him. "What do I get for the tremendous risk to my person?"_

" _Hmm." Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck. "I suppose you'll just have to find out. I believe I mentioned a tower?"_

 _Klaus grinned and swept her off her feet._

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his office, reading a book. He knew Elijah would like him to be helping control the city, but he couldn't be bothered.

Rebekah was gone.

He had betrayed him, brought Mikael to New Orleans to kill him. He should have daggered her and left her to rot.

A scream tore through the compound.

Klaus leapt to his feet and was in the basement room where the coffins lay in the blink of an eye.

"What the -?"

He turned and saw Hayley standing in the door way.

"Get out!" he growled.

Before she could move, the chains on the coffin broke and the lid flew off. A blur moved and, suddenly, there was a young woman huddled against the far wall. She bent over and cried out as a grey substance streamed out of the wound in her chest. When it finished, the wound closed.

And everything went still.

"Hayley." Klaus said slowly. "Do not move."

He turned away from her and focused solely on the other woman.

"Eleanor." He said softly.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him.

"Where?" she demanded.

"New Orleans." He replied. "America."

"'New' Orleans?" she repeated. "What happened to the old one? And what the hell is America?"

"A country." He told her, ignoring the Orleans question. "It's the land we grew up in, across the sea from our home lands."

She nodded jerkily.

"When?" she asked.

"2014." He answered.

She stared at him.

"Two thousand - 600 years?" she demanded. "I've been asleep for 600 years?"

"I tried." He told her. "I tried to find someone to cure you. The witch took the spell to her grave."

She nodded again.

"Blood." She told him. "Now. Unless the girl is for me."

"Do not harm her." Klaus ordered. "She is carrying my child."

"Your what?" Eleanor demanded. "If you are trying to keep her safe from me, that is not a good way to do it."

"If I send her away, will you be able to control yourself?" he asked.

Eleanor nodded and he turned back to Hayley.

"Go." He ordered. "Tell no one what is happening."

She looked back at Eleanor for a moment before nodding and leaving. As the door closed, Klaus turned back to Eleanor.

"Here." He said, biting his wrist and holding it out to her.

A second later, she was on him, pulling blood from the wound. After a moment, she let go and backed away.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I'm not going to go on a killing spree." She replied. "So better than when I went to sleep. Did you break the curse?"

Klaus shook his head.

"We couldn't." he told her, his voice taking on a sound of desperation. "We tried. For centuries. No witch had enough power to break it."

"It's alright." She told him gently. "I understand."

She went back to her coffin and rooted around for a moment before pulling out the handle to a dagger.

"Well, that explains that." She said. "Someone managed to destroy the dagger."

She walked back to where the pool of metal that had come out of her lay. She bent down to touch it and recoiled.

"Iron." She said. "The blade to the dagger. Someone destroyed it."

"From a distance." Klaus added. "No one has come near you. I would never allow it."

She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"We need to get you human blood." He told her, holding out his hand. "Come."

Eleanor nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the room.

* * *

Klaus stared in rapture as Eleanor drank deeply from a blood bag. Three more empty bags lay scattered around her and she had two more full ones waiting. As she finished the one she was on, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"You're staring, husband."

Klaus chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm half afraid you'll disappear if I turn away." He told her.

Eleanor set aside the bag she had reached for and stood up to walk over to where he leaned against the desk. She took one of his hands in hers and lifted it to rest against her cheek.

"Whoever woke me, they seem to have cured the bloodlust as well." She told him. "While I am confident it was not out of the goodness of their soul, until we figure it out, I will be here. Nothing could drive me from you willingly. And I know we have been apart for many centuries but, for my part, I still love you more than life itself. As much as I did the day I went to sleep."

Klaus grasped both her hands tightly and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently.

"I am not the same man I was when you went to sleep." He whispered against her fingers, not meeting her eyes. "I was not the monster I am now."

Eleanor uncurled her fingers to lift his chin up. When he finally looked her in the eye, she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"To some, I was a monster long before Esther did this to us." She whispered. "It never once mattered to you."

"You could never be a monster to me." Klaus told her fiercely.

"I feel the same way, Nik." She replied, smiling. "I will hear the things you did and it will never change how I feel. Always and Forever, Niklaus. That is what we swore in our wedding vows. It is what you swore to Elijah and Rebekah. It is what has bound this family together for centuries and will bind us for eternity."

"Always and Forever." He repeated softly.

Eleanor smiled again and squeezed his hands before gently leading him over to the couch to sit next to her. When he leaned against the back, she lifted his arm and burrowed into his side.

"Tell me, Nik." She said softly, resting her head against his chest. "Tell me the story of Niklaus Mikaelson."

And so he did.

It took hours. He told her everything that had happened since she daggered herself. All the art and history and beauty.

All the pain and betrayal and blood.

She cried when he told her of Kol and Finn. He tried to gloss over Hayley , but she glared at the obvious obfuscation and he relented.

She looked on in wonder as he told her of his unborn daughter.

Finally, the sun rose again and he finished for the moment.

"I want to see Bex."

Klaus sighed.

"I can't let her back into the city." He told her. "It'll be seen as a weakness."

"Then I'll go to her." Eleanor shot back. "I have been asleep for 6 centuries, Nik. I want to see my sister."

He hesitated and she clasped his hand in both of hers, pleading.

"Please, Nik. Please send a messenger so that I might see her."

Klaus sighed before chuckling slightly.

"It's much easier now, love."

He pulled out his phone and she watched in wonder as he pressed a few buttons. It rang once and there was a click.

"What's happened, Nik?" came Rebekah's worried voice. "Is it Elijah? Hayley? Oh god, did something happen to the baby?"

Klaus motioned to Eleanor.

"Bex?" she said hesitantly.

There was silence on the other end.

"Rebekah?" Klaus called, grinning. "Are you alright?"

"This is cruel, Niklaus." Rebekah growled. "Even for you."

"It's me, Bex." Eleanor said, swatting at Klaus as he chuckled. "I swear upon white oak, it's me."

"How?" the other Original breathed. "Nik swore he never would – we tried to break the curse, Len. We searched everywhere for an answer, but we couldn't ever find one. He swore he'd never put you through that again."

"We don't know how." Eleanor told her. "Something, or someone, destroyed the dagger while it was still in my heart. The curse seems to be gone as well. All that matters right now is that I want to see you."

"Nik?" Rebekah questioned.

"I can't let you back in the Quarter, Rebekah." He said. "You might be able to sneak in to the Treme, but that's doubtful."

"What about the Bayou?" she asked.

"The wolves won't like it." He replied.

"Since when do you care about that?" his sister shot back. "I could be there tomorrow."

Klaus sighed.

"Very well. I'll have Hayley warn her pack."

"Thank you, Nik." Rebekah said softly.

"Of course, little sister." He told her.

There was another click and the call ended.

Eleanor reached over to grab another blood bag before snuggling back into Klaus's side.

"Well, this is a sight I never thought to see again."

The couple looked up to see Elijah smiling at them from the door. In an instant, Eleanor was up and crashing into Elijah, hugging him for all she was worth.

"I see the little wolf follows directions just as well as ever." Klaus sneered.

"She did the right thing, Niklaus." Elijah said, hugging Eleanor just as tightly. "You should have called me the moment she woke."

"We were catching up, Elijah." Eleanor said, not pulling away. "We just called Rebekah, you would have been our next call."

Elijah sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Eleanor's head.

"Welcome back, little sister." He whispered. "You have been missed."

"Speaking of Rebekah," Klaus said, standing up, "I'm allowing her into the Bayou tomorrow to see Eleanor. I cannot attend…"

"I will be happy to escort Eleanor." Elijah agreed instantly.

"Thank you, brother." Klaus replied.

"Speaking of the mother," Eleanor said, pulling away from Elijah finally, "I want to meet her before anything else."

"No." Klaus replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Eleanor demanded, glaring at him.

"Just that, Eleanor. No." he said, sitting down at the desk.

Eleanor sputtered and looked at Elijah.

"Brother, she will have to meet Hayley eventually." He pointed out. "She is your wife, Hayley is carrying your child. Do you think you can prevent their meeting forever?"

"No, but I can prevent it until we're sure the curse is gone." Klaus responded evenly. "I will not risk Hayley's well being."

"You cannot stop me, Nik." Eleanor told him. "Either I meet her or their will be hell to pay."

Husband and wife glared at each other until, finally, Klaus looked away.

"Fine." He said, getting to his feet. "I'll introduce you."

"Not you." She said, stopping him in his tracks. "Elijah, will you make the introduction?"

Elijah nodded as Klaus growled.

"Stop that." She ordered. "I want a private audience and we both know you will never actually allow that."

"Of course I won't!" Klaus shouted. "You just woke up from a 600 year bloodlust curse! And now you want to tea with the mother of my child!"

"That child will be my stepchild, unless you've forgotten the fact that I am your wife!" Eleanor shouted back. "I will know her and I will know her mother!"

"How can you be sure you are in control?" Klaus demanded.

"Because I am telling you I am!" Eleanor shot back. "And I seriously doubt Elijah will allow anything to happen to her even if I was to lose control. Unless you don't trust your brother to best me?"

"Niklaus, it will be fine." Elijah said, stepping between the couple. "Not even a day awake and you two are already arguing. Is this what you really want?"

"She is being intractable!" Klaus exclaimed.

"And he is being an ass!" Eleanor shot back. "I see nothing has truly changed in half a century!"

Klaus growled and stalked towards her, but Eleanor stood her ground.

"Stop it, both of you." Elijah ordered.

The room was still for a moment before Klaus threw up his hands and stalked back to the desk, throwing himself into the chair as Eleanor sat back down on the couch, vaguely pouting.

"You know, I have missed you, Eleanor." Elijah sighed. "But I have not missed your rows when you both get the bit in your teeth."

Both vampires ignored him and he sighed again, holding out his hand to Eleanor. She took it and stood, shaking out her dress.

"Perhaps she'll have something I can wear?" she asked Elijah, blatantly ignoring Klaus. "I fear my clothing will rather stick out nowadays."

"Rebekah also left some things." Elijah told her. "Between them, we should be able to find you something suitable until we can take you shopping."

"Very good." She agreed, letting him lead her out.

They reached the door, but Eleanor paused, turning back to press a kiss to Klaus's cheek. He studiously ignored her and she shook her head fondly before rejoining Elijah.

Elijah led Eleanor down the hall and knocked on Hayley's door.

"Come in."

Elijah opened the door and they found Hayley sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hayley, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Elijah said, ushering Eleanor in. "Hayley Marshall, this is Eleanor Mikaelson. Eleanor, Hayley."

Eleanor dipped a curtsy and Hayley stared at her.

"We don't really do that anymore." The werewolf girl told the vampire. "The whole curtsey thing."

"Really?" Eleanor asked, looking at Elijah for confirmation.

He nodded and she grimaced.

"This will not be fun." She muttered.

She took a deep breath.

"Alright, thank you, Elijah. I can take it from here."

Elijah looked between the two women, showing only the barest amount of worry.

"You can stay near, if you're that concerned." Eleanor told him, annoyance etched on her face. "But I will speak to her."

Elijah inclined his head and left. Eleanor could hear him outside the door and shook her head.

Both women sat in awkward silence.

"Well, this is going well." Eleanor muttered.

"Not awkward at all." Hayley agreed.

Eleanor chuckled. She looked around and grabbed a nearby chair, pulling it over to sit next to the bed.

"Has anyone told you who I am?" she asked Hayley.

"Rebekah told me you were – are Klaus's wife." She replied. "And that Klaus forbid anyone from talking about you."

"That sounds like him." Eleanor said. "I don't know much about how he's changed in the half century since I went to sleep, but declaring me a forbidden subject sounds about right."

Hayley smiled.

"Well, then." She continued. "Introductions. I am Eleanor Mikaelson, wife of Niklaus Mikaelson. The Original Hybrid."

Hayley looked at her in surprise.

"You're a werewolf, too?" she asked.

"No." Eleanor said, smiling. "Hybrid can be any combination. Niklaus is a vampire and a werewolf. I am a vampire and fae."

"Fae?" Hayley asked.

"You've heard fairytales, surely?" Eleanor said.

"You're telling me you're a fairy?" Hayley asked skeptically. "I don't see any wings."

"Daoine Sidhe, actually." Eleanor replied. "That's the type of Fae I am. No wings. We were the Folk of the Underhill. I was born in Ireland where I was given to a human family to be raised."

"Why?" Hayley asked instantly. "I mean…my family gave me away too."

"I'm sure they had a good reason." Eleanor said kindly. "In my case, children of the Fae were often given to human families as Changelings. We feed off of humans in a different way than vampires, we feed off their energy. Children are sent to live with humans to learn to control our urge to feed."

"Seems cruel." Hayley said.

"Maybe." Eleanor agreed.

"How did you wind up a vampire?" the werewolf asked.

"Same way the others did." The vampire replied. "You must know the story of the Originals."

Hayley shrugged.

"I just assumed Klaus turned you after."

Eleanor shook her head.

"No, we didn't figure out that we could turn humans until much later." She told her. "I was married to Nik already and Esther just included me in the spell. She didn't know I was fae and so couldn't compensate for it, just like she didn't compensate for Nik's werewolf nature. If she had known, she never would have included me. The…side effects would have made me too big of a risk for her."

"Side effects?" Hayley asked.

Eleanor sighed, twisting the ring on her finger.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, holding out her hand so Hayley could look at the ring.

"It looks like a daylight ring…but the stone's wrong."

Eleanor looked impressed.

"You're right." She told her. "Daylight rings use lapis lazuli. This is hematite. When Esther changed me and I drank my first blood, my fae self fought back. While I lost my true form, I also lost the magic that kept me hidden amongst the humans."

She slipped the ring off her finger and Hayley shied away from the creature in front of her.

Where Eleanor had been fair, with blue eyes and red hair, she was now paler than any vampire with one blue eye and one black. Her skin had an otherworldly look to it and everything about her was now subtly 'other'.

She slipped the ring back on and she was once again Eleanor.

"My true self was even more different." She told Hayley. "But when I drank for the first time, my glamour crashed and there was no way to bring it back, leaving me with this half human, half fae form. It was quickly discovered that my fae nature allowed me to walk in the sun when the others couldn't, so instead of making me a daylight ring, Nik insisted Esther make me something that would allow me to walk amongst humans. I had already been driven out of Ireland, he wanted to make sure it would never happen again."

Hayley studied her as she finished talking.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked suspiciously. "Why tell me any of it?"

Eleanor sighed.

"You are carrying my husband's child." She said simply. "I want you to know these things so that when I tell you what I am about to, you believe me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "One of the main things to know about the fae is you should never bargain with us unless you are sure you can keep your word and that, if we give you our word, nothing will stop us from keeping it. I may not be truly fae anymore, but that part of my nature still holds true."

She met Hayley's eyes and held them.

"I swear you will never have anything to fear for me, nor will your child." Eleanor told her. "I will protect you to the utmost of my abilities. I will protect you and the child from any danger that may threaten you, be it from outside forces or from inside. From this day forward, we are kin, and anything that threatens you threatens me and mine, and I will fight at your side. On sacred oak, I swear this."

Hayley felt something settle over her and she and Eleanor were both still for a moment. Finally, it faded, still there but not oppressive.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"A Fae Bargain." Eleanor replied. "One of the only truly fae powers left to me. It binds me to you and the child, puts you under my protection. I want you to know that you never have to be afraid of me. I will always protect you. There are some who might seek to convince you that I am a threat to you because my husband is the father of your child, but nothing could be further from the truth."

"Why?" Hayley asked. "Shouldn't you be pissed I'm having Klaus's baby?"

Eleanor smiled.

"If I thought for a second that Nik loved you over me, I would be." She told her. "But he doesn't. He does love the babe though, and what Niklaus loves, I love." She held out her hand towards Hayley's stomach. "May I?"

Hayley nodded and a large smile broke over Eleanor's face as she felt the baby move.

"She's a fighter, just like her dad." Hayley said ruefully as the baby kicked.

"Just like her mom, from what I hear." Eleanor shot back.

Hayley shook her head, but she was smiling softly.

"I just want her to be healthy and safe." She told the Original.

Eleanor smiled.

"And so she shall be."

A/N: Here's a second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor, now dressed in jeans and a tank top and looking supremely uncomfortable, made her way back to where she had left Klaus. She had spent several hours with Hayley, talking about everything to ancient history to the baby to modern culture. She was fairly certain she and the werewolf girl would get along just fine…

As long as Klaus didn't interfere.

Elijah had disappeared after an hour, so she entered the office, expecting to find Klaus with his brother, but, instead, found him glaring at a redheaded woman.

"Nik?" she said softly.

His eyes flashed to her, angry, but they softened immediately. He held out his hand to her and she made her way to his side.

"Eleanor, this is Genevieve." He said, his anger clearly evident. "A witch and current leader of the French Quarter Witches."

"The one brought back by…Celeste, was it?" she asked curiously, trying to recall what he had told her. "When she hijacked the Harvest?"

"The very same." Klaus confirmed. "She's invited herself in and now won't tell me what she wants."

"I have some information that you might find interesting." Genevieve told them. "You and your…wife."

Klaus stiffened next to Eleanor.

"Who told you who Eleanor was?" he demanded.

"Elijah should be careful about his pillow talk." Genevieve said, smirking.

Klaus growled.

"Celeste."

Genevieve's smile widened.

"I knew you were a smart boy." She told him. "After Davina broke the bond between Hayley and Sophie, the witches of the French Quarter began looking for a new way to…help you see things our way."

Klaus growled and took a step forward. Genevieve held up her hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Nik."

He spun and saw Eleanor doubled over, her eyes dark and surrounded by veins.

"Stop it." He ordered Genevieve, spinning back to her.

She loosened her hand and Eleanor fell to her knees, gasping.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Reactivated the curse placed on her 600 years ago." Genevieve answered. "You didn't think a curse like that just faded did you?"

"What do you want?" Eleanor asked, breathing heavily as she climbed back to her feet.

"Nothing, at the moment." She told her brightly. "We just want to be sure that you'll stand with the witches, should we ever need you to."

Klaus made to move towards her, but Eleanor stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I don't believe you want to do this." She told the other woman. "You don't know what kind of enemy I am. You're using me to harm my family. I do not take kindly to that."

"The Originals are formidable enemies, it's true." Genevieve acknowledged. "But what little is known about you says that 'Nik' here will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Niklaus isn't the one you should worry about." Eleanor told her.

Genevieve gave her a once over and turned away and back to Klaus.

"I imagine this will end our sleeping together." She said, turning to the door and adding an extra swing to her step. "It's too bad. It was fun."

She walked out and the vampires were still until they heard her exit the compound. When all that was left was the Mikaelson clan, Klaus turned and knocked everything off the desk in an act of violence that had no effect on Eleanor.

"We need to throw a party."

Klaus turned to stare at Eleanor in disbelief.

"A witch, brought back to life by our brother's dead paramour to torment this family, is holding your sanity in her hand as a way to control me and you want to throw a party!"

Eleanor stalked over to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"I will kill that witch." She hissed. "I will bleed her dry and leave her body in the town square so everyone will know what happens when they cross their queen."

She let go and stepped around him to look out the window.

"You have decided to take this city, so take it we will. We will make it safe for our family, for your child. And I will make sure they know that, while you may be king, I will rule as queen…and I will not be trifled with. I will make them pay for this injury."

She turned back to look at him.

"No one controls me." She hissed. "Especially not some trumped up witch."

Klaus smirked and leaned against the desk.

"A party?" he asked.

"A party." She agreed.

* * *

The encounter with Genevieve caused Eleanor's hunger to flare up again, so Klaus took her out into the city he loved to hunt. They found a young couple to satisfy their hunger, taking just enough to tide them over, but not to kill. When she felt in control again, Klaus took her home again.

"Where's Hayley?" she asked.

"I assume she went back to the Bayou." He replied, annoyance in his voice. "She was here to pick some things, according to Elijah."

"She'll be safe with her wolves for the moment." She assured him.

"Humph."

He sighed and took her hand and pulled her to him.

"It's been a long time since I've held you." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It has." She agreed softly.

He gently leaned forward and rested his forehead against her.

"Let me take you to bed." He whispered.

She gently kissed him.

"No."

She pulled away and walked to the window, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I've been gone for so long, Nik." She said softly. "I'm not naïve enough to believe you were celibate in that time."

"There was never anyone before you." He told her quickly.

She turned and smiled slightly.

"I know, darling. You married a Fae. If you had been unfaithful in your heart, I would know, but I also know that having me in your life will be an adjustment. I want to give you time to get used to me being here again."

He came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, linking his fingers with hers and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"If you want to wait to sleep together, we can for now." He said softly. "I know all this is a shock to you, but let me hold you. It's been 600 years since I've fallen asleep with you in my arms. I have missed you so, my dearest beloved."

She closed her eyes, smiling.

"And I you, my husband." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My love…my dearest…my king."

He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"My queen." He whispered. "Let us to bed."

He took her hand and they did just that.

* * *

Eleanor stood next to Elijah as they watched Hayley, who was speaking to another man.

"Who is that man again?" she asked.

"Jackson." Elijah replied shortly. "Alpha of the Crescent City Pack."

Eleanor nodded.

"So…" she said slowly. "You're in love with the woman carrying Nik's child. That's not complicated at all."

Elijah sighed.

"You've been awake a day. You can't possibly know I love anyone."

"I know you, Elijah." She shot back. "I remember how you looked at Tatia. You never were capable of hiding your feelings."

"Many would disagree with you."

Eleanor scoffed.

"Yes, well, they didn't have the pleasure of teasing you during your first love, nor did they have the privilege of standing by you when you lost her."

Elijah nodded once and they fell silent.

"I just want her safe." He said after a moment. "Her and the baby. I thought the baby might be the path to Niklaus' redemption. And now you've been returned to us…for the first time in centuries, I have real hope for our family."

Eleanor sighed.

"I know I should feel jealous." She told him. "Or angry. My husband is having a child with another woman. But, truth be told, I never really cared about having children. I just wanted him. Of course, I would have given him children if he wanted them, but it just wasn't important to me. Although, I'm not actually sure us having children would have been a good idea. Any child of ours would have been part wolf, part witch, and part fae. I'm not sure something that powerful should have been brought into the world."

"That child will be wolf, witch, and vampire." Elijah said, nodding to Hayley.

"Her child will be powerful." Eleanor said, vaguely smug. "Mine would have been more powerful."

Elijah shook his head fondly.

"But that wasn't my point." She continued. "I'm not jealous or angry or upset. In fact, I'm rather excited. I'm just surprised to feel that."

They watched as Jackson looked at them before sighing and nodding. A second later, Hayley walked back to them.

"Jack says he'll keep the wolves away for the moment, but he'll only give you a couple of hours."

"It should be enough time." Eleanor told her, smiling. "Thank you, Hayley."

Hayley nodded.

"I'm going to help Jack with the wolves." She told them.

"Of course." Elijah replied.

They watched her walk away.

"What would you have done if you had awoken to find Niklaus have moved on?" Elijah asked curiously. "Found a new wife such as Hayley, who could bare him children, and left you to rot in that coffin?"

"Killed her and then punished Niklaus appropriately." She replied instantly. "He made a vow to me when I was still purely Fae. That's binding, even now. As I told him, I am not naïve, Elijah. I know he has had other women while I have been asleep. He has probably even loved them, but I am his wife and I have returned. I will suffer no one before me."

Elijah smiled and shook his head.

"Sometimes, with your glamour and your vampire nature, it's easy to forget what you really are." He told her. "And then you say things like that."

"I was Fae long before Esther made me a vampire." She replied. "I was 100 years old when you were born. The Fae aren't truly immortal, but our life spans are massively longer than a human's. That was a lot of magic, so much that even becoming a vampire couldn't take it all from me. I still have the power to make bargains and I have the power to enforce them."

"That would explain why you're not upset by Hayley carrying Niklaus' child." Elijah told her. "You know he is true to you."

Eleanor smiled serenely.

"I do." She said.

"It's the only thing Nik has stayed true to in his whole wretched, rotten life."

"Bex!"

Eleanor ran to the other woman, slamming into her and hugging her for all she was worth. Rebekah, for her part, gave as good as she got and the two women remained that way for several minutes. When they finally pulled apart, Eleanor gently wiped away Rebekah's tears before swiping at her own.

"I had given up hope, Len." Rebekah said softly. "I missed you so damn much."

"Well, I'm here now." Eleanor said, grasping her hands tightly. "I'm here and we have so much to catch up on."

She led her to a nearby table and the three Mikaelsons sat down.

"I'm surprised Nik let me come see you." Rebekah said. "He was extremely angry when he exiled me."

"I begged him to let me see you." Eleanor told her. "After he told me his version of what has happened while I slept, I knew you were the best way to find out what's really going on."

"You don't trust Niklaus to tell you the truth?" Elijah questioned.

"I trust Niklaus to tell me the truth as he sees it." Eleanor replied. "But that doesn't mean it's the full truth. The easiest way to catch me up would have been to let me read his blood, but he didn't. It means he wants to hide things from me, most likely things he thinks will upset me or change how I see him. But I have woken up to a Mikaelson family drama I am ill-equipped to handle and I need all the information I can get. I have been a victim of retribution against this family once before, I will not allow it to happen again."

"Tell Rebekah about Genevieve." Elijah told her.

Eleanor nodded and told her sister about the witches visit.

"I knew I should have killed that bitch again." Rebekah growled when she finished before holding out her wrist. "Read my blood. I have nothing to hide."

Eleanor nodded before biting into Rebekah, and they both went still.

Elijah watched silently, not even moving when Hayley sat down next to him.

"The wolves?" he asked.

"Still fine, but antsy." She replied. "What are they doing?"

"Eleanor is reading Rebekah's blood." Elijah replied.

"And that means…?" Hayley asked.

Elijah chuckled.

"Eleanor still retains some of her Fae powers." He told the werewolf. "One of those powers is to read people's memories by drinking their blood."

"All their memories?" Hayley asked warily.

"It depends." Elijah replied. "She can control it, so most of the time when she feeds, she doesn't pull memories. Sometimes, she knows exactly what she's looking for, so she can targets it, but most of the time, like now, she's trying to get an overview. Rebekah is showing her what she remembers of the time she was asleep."

As he said this, Eleanor let Rebekah go and she wiped blood from her mouth as the wounds on Rebekah's wrist healed quickly.

"The blank parts are when he daggered you?" she asked the blonde softly.

Rebekah nodded.

"I only have second hand knowledge of what happened during those times. Elijah was the one awake the most."

"I wasn't with Niklaus all the time." Elijah warned, holding out his wrist.

Eleanor nodded before biting down.

"Hello, Hayley." Rebekah said, smiling at the other woman as Elijah and Eleanor went still. "And how is my niece?"

"Playing soccer with my bladder." Hayley replied, smiling softly. "She got a kick like nothing else."

"She's got the Mikaelson spirit." Rebekah said brightly.

Eleanor let Elijah go and smirked.

"I see you're still an expert at only letting me see what you want me to see."

Elijah just smirked back. Almost immediately, Eleanor sobered.

"Our problem is twofold, as I see it." She told them. "Niklaus has dug his heels in and declared this will be his child's home. And he's not wrong about that. This child will be a Crescent Wolf and a New Orleans Witch, specifically a French Quarter Witch. By the way, consecrating Esther was not a good idea, but that is a conversation for another time."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The Mikaelsons built this city. The child deserves to grow up here, which means we must have control of the city."

"I have begun the process of bringing the factions together, but Niklaus has not been much help." Elijah said dryly.

"Which brings us to our second problem." Eleanor continued. "Niklaus, himself. He has spun so far from the young man I married."

"He's a monster." Rebekah said morosely.

"Maybe." Eleanor replied sadly. "But he is trying to control the world to keep his family safe. Maybe he hasn't gone about it the right way, but he wants what's best and thinks his way is the only way to accomplish that."

"His way is sticking us in boxes." Rebekah pointed out.

"I think Elijah is right." Eleanor continued. "I think the child is the key. In any case, it's my turn to try to bring him back."

"Do you think you can?" Elijah asked.

Eleanor sighed.

"No." she admitted. "Not to the man we knew millennia ago. That man is gone, but then so are the men and women we were. But maybe I can help him be better. We have to try."

* * *

Eleanor walked into the sitting room to find Klaus pacing.

"Have you been doing that since I left?" she asked.

He sneered at her.

"Did you have a thrilling day plotting with my siblings?" he shot back.

"Absolutely." She replied, throwing herself down on the couch. "We all decided you're a ruthless dictator and must be overthrown at all costs. In the plan for the coup, I am to seduce you, but seeing as you can't be killed and the daggers don't work on you, I don't see much hope for our side."

Klaus glowered.

"Rebekah let you read her blood."

Eleanor nodded.

"As did Elijah. I note you didn't."

"They shouldn't have done that." He growled.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Why wasn't it the very first thing you did when I awoke and we realized I wasn't going to go crazy with bloodlust. You left me in the dark and now Genevieve has a hold over us! I woke up to a war you started, Niklaus, and you left me woefully unprepared to deal with it!"

"I didn't start it!"

Eleanor sighed in exasperation.

"Of course you did." She told him. "Oh, you didn't fire the first shot of this battle, but you started the war. You make them so afraid of you because you want to keep us safe, and so the whole world is locked in your war to control everything."

"I have to keep them safe!" Klaus shouted. "I'm the only one who can!"

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because I couldn't keep you safe!"

Husband and wife went still. Finally, Klaus sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands.

"Nik…" she said softly.

"They took you away and I couldn't stop it." He said softly. "And even when I got you back, I still couldn't keep you. I tried. Len, you have to believe me, I tried."

"I know." She whispered.

"I tried for centuries." He continued, not seeming to hear her. "I couldn't bring you back. I had to protect the others. Maybe I didn't always go about it in the best way, but all I wanted was to keep them safe. And when it came to Finn and Kol, I couldn't even do that – "

"Finn and Kol were not your fault." Eleanor interrupted. "Not even you can control everything, my love. And your brothers and you sister are and were strong. You were never going to be able to keep them safe by keeping them in boxes."

"It was worth a try." He said petulantly.

"Niklaus." She sighed.

She moved so she was sitting next to him.

"If you knew," he whispered, "just how much I missed you, how much I needed you…"

She took his hand, turning it over so his wrist was bared to her.

"Show me."

"I can't." he told her desperately. "You don't understand. You were gone and all that was left was blood and violence and I let it take me. You remember me as I was. If I let you see, you won't see him anymore. He'll finally die and all that will be left will be the monster."

Eleanor reached up to cup his cheek.

"When I first came to your village, I was so scared." She told him softly. "Humanity had found a weapon against my kind and we were being hunted. I had been driven from my home by the ones I had let live on my land and offered my protection to, who now called me a monster. All I wanted was to hide and make sure no one ever saw my real self.

But then I met this young man, a boy still, really. He was an artist and he used to roam in the woods I had claimed, looking for supplies for his paints. As I grew to know him, I would wander with him, falling in love with him as I learned more about him. For the first time since I fled my home, I smiled. I laughed. I was terrified he'd see through my mask to the monster below and I lose everything again.

Then, one night when the new moon held sway and I practiced the magic of my people, he wandered where he wasn't supposed to, as he was wont to do, and he saw me. He saw the real me and he didn't run. He told me I was beautiful and that he loved me. All of me.

The next day, he went into the middle of the village and announced to everyone that he was to marry the strange girl from the wood, ignoring anyone who said he shouldn't. Even his father."

Klaus was staring at her with wonder and she gently caressed his cheek.

"You never saw the monster." She whispered. "Even after seeing the monstrous things I was capable of once we turned. I swear to you, I will never look at you and see anything other than Nik, my husband. The boy in the wood."

Klaus looked down at their linked hands and nodded. He lifted his wrist to her mouth and she met his eyes, smiling softly, before biting down.

Blood exploded in her mouth and with it came memories, everything he had done and seen in 6 centuries. He hid nothing from her. She saw all the joy and art and music and love and blood and violence and pain and misery, and she drank it all in.

And through it all, she saw herself.

In every deed, every thought, every moment, there stood her memory. It was a constant, like heartbeat, in the background of everything he did.

She took another mouthful of blood, savoring the taste of his love for her, before pulling away.

"Oh, my dearest love." She whispered before kissing him as hard as she could.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor, pushing her down on to the couch and covering her body with his own. He pulled her leg up so it was wrapped around his waist, reveling in the feel of her.

As he pressed closer to her, she broke away, gasping for air.

"I need you." He whispered, nipping at her neck.

"I'm yours." She replied, arching her back as she tried to get closer. "Forever yours."

"Swear it." He growled, thrusting against her as he tore her shirt from her body. "Swear to be mine and never leave again."

Eleanor rolled them over so she was on top, holding his hands over his head as she thrust against him.

"I swear." She groaned as she rolled her hips. "Only yours forever, never to leave. And you?"

"Only yours." He breathed. "Never to leave. I swear it."

She let him go and kissed him as they felt the force of the Fae bargain settle on them. When oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart.

"Take me to bed, Nik." She whispered.

In a second, Klaus had her in his arms and he did just that.

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, explain how this works again."

Klaus shook his head as Eleanor turned the smart phone over in her hands, looking at it with vague distrust.

"I mean, it's one thing to see them used in memories, but how do I know it won't kill me?"

"No one is actually sure of that." Elijah said as he joined them. "There is evidence they can cause brain cancer."

Eleanor promptly dropped the phone.

"That was not helpful, Elijah." Klaus said, glaring.

"Neither is you sitting in this compound, ignoring your duties." Elijah shot back.

"I am reacquainting Eleanor with the modern world." Klaus told him. "What could be more important than that?"

"Under Marcel's tenure, this city became accustomed to having a King." His brother replied. "You wanted the throne, now you must accept the responsibilities that come with that."

"Apologies," Klaus smirked, leaning back next to his wife, "but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits."

"If you could so easily neglect your home," Elijah said, "I wonder what will become of your daughter."

Klaus stiffened next to Eleanor and she sighed.

"Have you forgotten what it was like to live under the threat of violence?" he continued. "We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again."

"Perhaps it is too broken to mend." Klaus growled.

"Alright, that's enough." Eleanor interjected finally. "Nik, Elijah's right."

Klaus scoffed.

"We said we would make this city safe for your child." She pointed out. "And you promised me the blood of the witch who holds my curse in her hands. We can only accomplish those things by taking back control."

Both brothers were silent, waiting to see who would break first.

"Nik." Eleanor sighed.

Klaus growled and looked away. His wife patted his hand before turning to his brother.

"I said we need to throw a party, and I stand by that." She told Elijah. "Introduce me to the factions of New Orleans. If you mean to set Nik and yourself up as the Kings, I will be Queen at Nik's side." She smirked. "You can find your own queen. But the people will know me and I will have their loyalty."

"I have an idea." Elijah told her. "A party will work nicely, but I have somewhere else in mind for you unveiling."

Klaus scoffed and Eleanor sat forward.

"Do tell."

* * *

Elijah and Father Kieran stood at the front of St. Anne's, addressing the gathered factions.

"St. Anne's has long been neutral ground in our city." The priest said, his voice unsteady. "So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home. Thank you all for coming."

He sat down and Elijah walked towards the table.

"Yes, thank you for coming. And welcome." He held up an old piece of parchment. "These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard." He tore it in half. "Which, of course, no longer apply, because I'm in charge."

"You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves." Diego said angrily. "Never mentioned anything about making yourself king."

"While you were each selected to represent your own communities," Elijah replied, "and I'll honor that, however, any issues that arise between factions, it will come to me. Now, we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city. However, you have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here. You can all play nicely together, or you can all leave."

* * *

Hayley stood with Jackson as they watched Oliver and another wolf spar.

"Shouldn't you be out there, playing Fight Club with the rest of the frat boys?" she asked.

"Nah." He replied, smiling. "That's just for pecking order. They already know who's the Alpha."

He glanced at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Can you trust her?"

"No idea." Hayley replied. "But she's the best hope I've got at the moment."

Jackson nodded.

"Alright. Just be safe."

She nodded and head off as Oliver approached him.

"You know her vampire boyfriend is holding some kind of power summit." He complained. "Guess who wasn't invited?"

Jackson just smirked.

"Who says we weren't?"

* * *

Elijah's summit was in disarray.

"This is our city, too!" Diego shouted. "We should be able to go wherever the hell we want!"

"We would consider it an act of war!" Genevieve shouted over him.

"We're getting nowhere." Kieran said, looking pale and sickly. "You vile creatures cannot agree!"

"Father, please, calm yourself."

The table went quiet. They all turned to the back of the church where Eleanor stood, her arm linked with Hayley's , who didn't look quite comfortable with it.

"Hexes are a delicate thing, Father." She continued as they approached the table. "As someone who has endured a curse of a similar nature, I can tell you that calm is the key to control."

She led Hayley to the head of the table and helped her to sit. When she was finished, Elijah grabbed her arm and pulled her away slightly.

"Hayley was never a part of the plan, sister." He hissed.

"Her daughter is." Eleanor hissed back. "She is a Crescent like her mother. That means the Crescents must be included in the peace. What's more is they have to see that she and I are a united force. They must not think there is any animosity between us."

"Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in one room together?" he demanded.

"No." she deadpanned. "Please explain politics to me, Elijah. See where that gets you."

She pulled away and walked back to the table.

"I'm sorry we're late." She told the gathered group. "Traffic from the Bayou was hell."

"Who the hell are you?" Diego demanded.

"Eleanor Mikaelson." She said calmly. "I'll be representing the Original Family in the council we hope to form here."

"I thought that was Elijah." Genevieve said warily.

"No, he will be the leader of the council." Eleanor said, neither her face nor her voice betraying any emotion about the witch she was addressing. "He will need to be neutral, which means our family will need another voice."

"You still haven't explained who you are." Diego said. "The only female Original is Rebekah, and Klaus banished her."

"Oh how quickly time forgets when your name is forbidden." She sighed. "I am not a Mikaelson by birth, but rather marriage. To Niklaus, to be specific."

The table, sans Hayley and Genevieve, stared at her.

"Klaus has a wife?" Kieran asked, incredulous.

"A rather loving one, if I do say so myself." Eleanor replied. "Now," she moved to stand next to Hayley, "I believe we were discussing terms."

* * *

The meeting broke up, leaving just Elijah, Eleanor, and Hayley alone in the church.

"Well, I think that went as well as could be expected." Eleanor said, throwing herself into an empty chair.

"You should not have brought her here." Elijah growled, pointing at Hayley.

"There is not going to be a peace if the werewolves are excluded." Hayley told him angrily. "They want a seat at the table. If they don't get one, I promise this peace you want so badly will never happen."

"The peace is for you, Hayley." Eleanor told her calmly. "And for the babe you carry."

"You two endangered this whole process by pulling this stunt!" Elijah roared. "It was dangerous! Especially for you, Hayley!"

"And where would I be safe, Elijah?" she shot back. "The compound? You think that's where this baby will be safe?"

"Is the Bayou any better?" he demanded.

Hayley glared at him.

"The wolves deserve a voice." She told him. "Give them one. You know it's the right thing to do."

She stalked out of the church and Eleanor sighed.

"Very good, Elijah." She said sarcastically. "Masterfully handled. I despair of you ever finding a partner."

"I do not need you changing things on the fly, Eleanor." He growled.

Eleanor gracefully rose to her feet, every inch the noblewoman they had pretended to be centuries ago.

"Do not forget to whom you speak, Elijah Mikaelson." She told him. "I have manipulated the courts of kings and razed kingdoms to the ground before you were ever born. Nothing I did here today endangered the peace. I stood with Hayley, yes, but I also stood for our family. The vampires will come to our side. You and Nik and Rebekah are their sires, it is purely self-interest to align with us. Hayley will bring us the wolves. The witches will either stand with us or face our wrath."

She took a breath and the noblewoman fell away.

"So please, calm yourself brother." She said, turning to walk away. "You're going to have some sort of fit."

Elijah closed his eyes as she walked away, leaving him alone.

* * *

Eleanor came home to find Klaus painting.

"How was the club, darling?" he asked as he spread red paint across the canvas.

"Perfectly tedious." She replied, standing behind him to watch. "But it served its purpose. By the party, everyone will know Eleanor Mikaelson has returned to the fold."

"And the witches?" he asked.

"Keeping their silence for now. What I have planned should keep them in line until we can deal with this curse. We'll need a witch friendly to us."

"I have one in mind who should be powerful enough, but, given our history, she may not be willing to help." He told her.

"I'll just have to make her want to help me." Eleanor replied. "She has no history with me, so I'll just have to make sure she doesn't have any reason to hate me."

"I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance…"

The two Originals turned to see Cami standing there.

"Sorry. Do I know you?"

Eleanor smiled and turned to Klaus, who sighed.

"Camille, this is Eleanor. Eleanor, Camille O'Connell, my stenographer."

"More like his therapist." Cami replied, holding her hand out to Eleanor. "He's spoken of you a few times, but I didn't know he was trying to wake you up."

"He wasn't." Eleanor replied, taking her hand and shaking it as she smiled. "The witches are playing tricks."

"They like to do that." Cami agreed. "That's why I am here." She turned her focus to Klaus. "My uncle is deteriorating. The pills, the meditation, they're not working. His lucidity's shrinking by the day. A witch did this, a witch can undo it. You seemed super-tight with Genevieve…well you did."

"Obviously, our…arrangement has come to an end." Klaus said, glancing at Eleanor, who just shook her head. "Besides, it wouldn't do any good. These hexes, they start with magic, but as they take root, they alter the very chemistry of the brain. I'm sorry, Cami. The damage is done."

"I refuse to accept that." She shot back. "You didn't accept that Eleanor was gone, I know you didn't because you told me you didn't."

"I was a different case." Eleanor replied. "I was just cursed. A strong curse that was powered by the death of the witch who cast it, but cursed still. Hexes are different."

"I can't just give up." Cami said desperately.

"I understand." Eleanor replied thoughtfully. "Might I see your uncle? Like I said, I was cursed, but I have some idea of what he's going through right now. I might be able to help."

"Umm…sure." Cami sighed. "What can it hurt? He's staying at St. Anne's."

"I'll come by tomorrow." Eleanor said, taking Cami's hand in her own. "Now, you should go home and get some sleep. This must be trying for you as well."

Cami nodded and Eleanor led her to the door.

"I'll be by tomorrow." She told her. "You have my word. I'll do what I can."

Cami glanced at Klaus, who nodded, before looking back at Eleanor.

"Thank you." She said.

Eleanor stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Try not to thank me." She told the other woman. "I'm Fae. Thanking the Fae can lead to bad things. It denotes an owing. There was a time when humanity knew not thank people they didn't know. I don't know why they let that practice fade."

"Because your kind faded, my love." Klaus replied fondly. "They retreated and now you're the only threat to polite society."

Eleanor glared at him before turning back to Cami.

"Tomorrow?"

Cami nodded.

"Good." Eleanor nodded in return. "Try to rest."

She squeezed Cami's hands before letting the other woman go. They heard the front gate close after a minute and Eleanor sighed.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" she asked. "I could smell it on him, the hex. It's taken root very deep."

"Yes." Klaus said with a heavy sigh.

Eleanor sat down and clasped her hands in front of her and she leaned over.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Klaus looked away.

"I know because I still feel strongly about her because of what I felt in your memories." She continued. "I don't blame you, Nik. She is special. She's strong and courageous and brave beyond reason and she means a lot to you."

She stood up and made him look at her.

"I understand." She told him. "I want to help her because I know you want to help her. If we can make this peace with the witches, maybe we can convince them to help her uncle."

"New Orleans will never know peace." He told her softly. "It wasn't built to. We were broken when we built it and so it is broken."

"I don't believe that." She told him, caressing his cheek. "We can be whole again, this city can be whole."

"Kol and Finn are gone." He said. "How can we ever be whole again?"

"By trying again." She whispered. "By believing we can be. By believing we can be better. That we have to be for that little girl of yours. For us all."

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want to show you something."

Klaus pulled away and walked to the desk, opening a box and pulling out a ring.

"What is it?" Eleanor said, taking it from him and turning it over in her hand.

"A moonlight ring."

She looked up at him and he nodded.

"Esther made it for my real father." He told her. "I found it on the neck of one of the descendents of his pack. I want to offer them to the Crescents."

"Why?"she asked.

"Because then they'll belong to us, El." He told her passionately. "They'll be our army. We will take the city by force and hold it for my daughter. We can do this, El."

"We have to tell Elijah." She told him.

Klaus pulled away and she sighed.

"This could help the peace, Nik!" she told him urgently. "Put the wolves on an equal footing and give them a say in their own destiny."

"We don't need them to have control, we need control." Klaus told her passionately.

"Not everything has to be under your control!" she shouted.

"YES, IT DOES!" he shouted back.

Eleanor threw up her hands.

"Is this what it has been like for Elijah and Rebekah all these years?" she demanded. "Trying to reason with you? It is exhausting!"

Klaus stalked at her, but she held her ground.

"You want to scare me, Nik, you're gonna have to try a lot harder." She growled. "You can't just dagger me and stick me in a box like the others."

Husband and wife glared at each other for a moment before Klaus threw up his hands and stalked away.

"It my dear mother had left well enough alone, I would have been that pack's alpha." He told her.

"Yes, a thousand years ago." She sighed. "But that time has passed, Nik."

"It was stolen from me!" he growled.

Eleanor sighed again.

"A lot was stolen from us." She agreed. "But this isn't the way to make it right."

"I can make this city safe for my daughter." He told her. "For our family. You have to let me try."

Eleanor was quiet, mulling his words over.

"If…IF I agree to this, you have to agree to some terms." She said slowly. "Do you understand? This isn't just you anymore. The things you do are going to affect me, just like they always have, and this time, I don't plan on letting things passively happen to me."

Klaus winced, but Eleanor took his hands, holding them tightly.

"I don't blame you for what happened, but things have to be different this time. We have to be different. You have to tell me everything and when I say it's time to pull the plug and tell Elijah, you have to do it. No hesitation, not arguing. Do you agree?"

Klaus looked down at their hands and nodded.

"You have to say it aloud." She whispered. "You know that."

"I agree." He said, just as softly.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You really should stop making Fairy Bargains with your family." He murmured against her lips.

"It's how I show my love." She replied, kissing him again. "Now, we have a party to plan. I'll call Elijah. Once you explain this contraption you gave me again."

She pulled away and he shook his head fondly before letting her pull him behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor slowly stepped into the attic of the church where Cami sat with her uncle, who was chained to the wall, rocking back and forth. The blonde looked up and stood to walk over to the Original.

"He's pretty calm right now," she told her, "but he's unpredictable…do you really think you can help?"

Eleanor sighed deeply.

"Your uncle is hexed." She told her softly. "I was simply cursed and I still had to be put down for six centuries. Hexes are much more serious. They're like a cancer. They make themselves a part of the host, they take root. I don't want to lie to you. There may not be much we can do."

Cami shook her head.

"I'm not giving up." She said passionately.

"I am not telling you to." Eleanor replied instantly. "I would never tell anyone to stop fighting for family. Mine didn't stop fighting for me. They may have locked me away, but I was always in the back of their minds, waiting for something that could save me. But they did lock me away, which was the prudent thing to do. There may come a time when the kindest thing for him is to let him go. You need to start becoming alright with that."

Cami smiled sadly.

"I thought I was the therapist."

Eleanor returned the smile.

"With age comes wisdom, I guess." She told her. "Why don't you take a break while I speak to your uncle?"

Cami hesitated.

"I imagine, given the heathens in my family, you are concerned that something will happen to him while you're gone?" Eleanor asked with a smirk.

Cami nodded and Eleanor took her hand.

"I won't do anything without your permission." Eleanor told her. "He will be safe with me."

Cami hesitated.

"Klaus talked about you." She said slowly. "He told me what you really are, what you really were before you became a vampire."

"That I'm Fae." Eleanor said when the other woman trailed off. "Did he explain what that is?"

"Not really." Cami admitted. "But I've done some research. Supposedly, you can't lie."

"It's not that I can't lie." Eleanor told her. "My people make bargains and those bargains give us power. The power comes from keeping the bargain, so we avoid lying. The clearer the terms and the more forthright the bargain, the stronger it is."

"Then make a bargain with me." Cami said. "That you'll help him."

Eleanor sighed.

"I will do what I can to help." She told her. "I will help him as much as I can, if it is in my power."

Cami nodded and turned, leaving Eleanor to study Kieran for a moment before approaching.

"Hello, Father." She said softly. "Do you remember me?"

"Abomination." He spat. "Vile creature."

Eleanor smiled.

"You are not the first priest to call me that. They've been calling me that since before I was a vampire. Anyway, my name is Eleanor. I'm Niklaus's wife."

"Bitch." He snarled, making her sigh.

"Alright. We're going to try something, Father, and you're not going to like it. And if you die, no one is going to like what comes after."

In a blur, she bit her wrist and surged forward, grabbing his head and forcing his mouth down on the wound. He swallowed a mouthful of her blood in shock and she pulled away, the bite quickly healing.

"I don't know if you know this," she said conversationally as he gagged and sputtered, "but I don't have a sire line. My Fae nature gives me abilities that the others don't have, much as my husband's hybrid nature does. Mainly, my blood is stronger than theirs. I've made two fledglings over the centuries and both were driven mad the moment they fully turned. Humans were not meant to bare Fae blood, it burns their minds. The two I tried to turn, I was forced to put them down. So…"

She kneeled in front of him as he went still.

"If you die with my blood in your veins, I will stake you before you can rise. No hesitation. Do you understand?"

Kieran nodded and Eleanor smiled brightly.

"Feeling better?"

Kieran stared at her.

"What did you do?" he whispered.

"Fae magic and human magic don't play well together." She explained. "The hex is forced to retreat until either my blood cycles out or it finds a way to overpower it. Until then, we have a little bit of time. We can talk and you can have time with Cami."

"Why are you helping us?" he asked, tears slipping down his face, seemingly without his knowing it.

Eleanor was quiet for a moment.

"I was cursed." She said softly. "I understand what you're going through because I went through a version of it myself. I know what it feels like to feel yourself go mad, to watch the ones you love loose you, and not be able to do anything to make it stop. It is a torture I would never wish upon anyone. Also, your Cami is important to my husband. She tried to help him be better, which endears her to me. And even if those things weren't true, the witches have pissed me off royally. Anything I can do to ruin their plans brings me pleasure."

"Spite is a good motivator." Kieran said as Eleanor helped him to his feet.

"I've always thought so."

They heard a cup drop and turned to see Cami with coffee pooling at her feet.

"How…?" she stuttered. "What did you do?"

"Something that will probably not work again." Eleanor replied. "I fed your uncle my blood."

Cami recoiled.

"Without his consent?" she demanded. "How could you?"

"Calm yourself, Camille." Eleanor said as the blonde rushed to her uncle's side. "He will not turn as long as he doesn't die in the next few hours, and this will give you time with him."

"Time?" Cami questioned.

"This is not a cure." Eleanor warned. "The hex will find a way to overcome the magic in my blood. But you'll have at least a day."

"To say goodbye." Cami said, articulating what Eleanor didn't say. "I told you, I am not giving up."

"And I already told you not to." Eleanor replied. "But the hex will take hold again. And, if you can't find a cure, this might be your only chance."

She nodded to Kieran, who returned the nod, before turning back to Cami.

"I'll leave you alone. Father, you should feel when my blood starts to wear off. I will come tomorrow to see if it will work again, but I wouldn't bet on it."

He nodded his understanding and Eleanor headed to the door, but Cami stopped her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I know you said I shouldn't thank you, but I don't know what else to say. I don't really understand why you're helping us."

"Like I told your uncle, I really want to stick it to the witches." Eleanor replied with a smile. "Also…Nik let you in. From what I've been told, that's not something he's done much in the centuries since I…went away. This is my way of showing my thanks."

"I just listened." Cami told her. "You're the one who can actually effect change in him. He'll want to be better if you lead him there."

Eleanor smiled and nodded.

"Enjoy this time with your uncle." She told her. "Say the things you want him to know, just in case."

Cami nodded and Eleanor turned, leaving uncle and niece alone.

* * *

Down in the sanctuary, Klaus leaned against the pews, waiting for her.

"You could hear everything, I suppose?" she said.

He opened his arms and she moved to stand in them, allowing him to hold her.

"I remember it all." She said softly. "As the curse took hold, I remember what it was like for you to watch me go mad. I remember the pain on your face as I begged you to dagger me. I remember your scream as I lost consciousness. I remember each horrible and painful moment and if I could track down the witch who cast the spell and drag her back into the land of the living so I could kill her over and over again, I would for what she put you through."

Klaus pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Only you would go through what you went through and be upset by my pain." He told her ruefully.

"I had the peace of going insane and then the nothingness of the dagger." She told him, shrugging. "You had to go on."

Klaus was silent, just holding her.

They both sighed as the phone in Eleanor's pocket beeped. She pulled it out and saw a text from Hayley.

"I have to go." She told him. "I have something I have to do before the party."

"What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight." She said, ducking away from him.

"Eleanor!" he called, but she was gone.

* * *

Hayley was sitting in front of a small café in the French Quarter. She checked her phone and sighed before taking a sip of her tea.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here."

She turned to see a vampire glaring at her from the street.

"You think just because you're Klaus's baby mama, you can go anywhere you like? Your kind isn't welcome here, wolf." He continued.

"I think that even you're not dumb enough to start something in the middle of the street in broad daylight." She told him, glaring. "But I'm starting to have doubts."

"Is there a problem here?"

The vampire turned to find Eleanor behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Eleanor sighed and pouted.

"You know, every other Mikaelson has a sire line and everyone knows who they are." She complained to Hayley. "I'm starting to feel neglected."

Before the vampire could move, she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him so his face was an inch from hers.

"Runaway now," She whispered, "and maybe I'll forget to mention to Diego that a vampire was endangering the peace. And if you're very lucky, I won't tell my _husband_ that you were threatening his unborn child."

She let him go and he stumbled back.

"Run along now."

The vampire glared, but took off down the street. Eleanor sighed again and walked over to Hayley, throwing herself into one of the chairs at the table.

"Seriously, I know Klaus was upset that I was daggered, but did he have to let the whole world forget me?" she groused.

Hayley shook her head as Eleanor flagged down a waitress.

"So what did you need to see me for?" she asked after the Original finished ordering.

"I need your help." She told her. "There's someone I need to get into contact with by tonight and you're the only one connected to our family he apparently won't run from on sight."

"Who?" Hayley asked suspiciously.

* * *

Music pounded through the compound. All around, the factions partied, but in their own separate corners. Diego stood with other vampires, glaring at Jackson, Hayley, and Oliver, as Genevieve entered with Monique, Abigail, and Davina in tow.

Above them all, Elijah and Klaus watched over them.

"I'm impressed, brother." Elijah said.

Klaus shook his head.

"Be more impressed by Eleanor. She planned most of this."

Elijah smiled fondly.

"She has always been adept at whatever she needed to do to manipulate politics to her favor." He pointed out. "Hopefully her talents extend to keeping them from tearing one another to shreds."

"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening." Klaus replied.

Elijah nodded and led him out to the stairs. The partiers below quieted, focusing on the brothers.

"Welcome, Factions of New Orleans." Klaus said, smiling. "Welcome to our home and welcome to the peace we have so long desired." He lifted his glass in a toast and his audience applauded. "Tonight, we not only celebrate the treaty my dear brother has fought so hard for, but also the return of one long thought lost to us."

He held out his hand and Eleanor, dressed in a gorgeous dark green gown with white vines climbing from the floor and wrapping around her torso, emerged from the dark archway. She took his hand, gently kissing him, before wrapping her arm around his and smiling at the crowd.

"Thanks to the…initiative of the French Quarter Witches, my dear wife has been cured of the curse that has held her for 600 years. She has returned to the arms of her family and to her place at my side, and I am eternally thankful for her return."

He leaned over to kiss her again as the crowd applauded. When he pulled away, she addressed the crowd herself.

"Thank you for your kind welcome." She said, smiling sweetly. "I met the leaders of the Factions of this fair city, but I look forward to getting to know all of you as we move into this era of peace. As some of you know, I will be representing my family's interests in the council my brother is forming, and I encourage you to seek me out if I, or any of my family, can offer you aid. I assure you, we are as committed to this peace as anyone of you. We hope to make this city safe for all our children…a home. It is my fondest wish that we will all unite behind our common goal. All we have to do is believe in one another. Believe we can be better." She smiled up at her husband and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "On behalf of my husband, myself, and our whole family, I invite you to drink and eat and celebrate with us the dawning of a new age for the great city of New Orleans!"

The crowd applauded and Klaus motioned for the music to start again. As the clapping died down and people went back to partying, the Mikaelsons made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," Elijah murmured, "the witches won't like being called out like that."

"That's the point." Eleanor said as she smiled at nearby guests. "If they trigger my curse, and I wind up slaughtering half the city before someone puts me down, we will at least have the moral high ground."

"Glad to see you're planning the political ramifications of your potential murder spree." Klaus said dryly.

"Of course I am." She said, seemingly genuinely confused by his tone. "If I go off, it will either be apparent they set me off to punish you, or they didn't cast their magic well enough and exposed the community to a monster. Either way, the other factions will side with us when you stand in front of them, having had to put down your wife again. They'll have to side with us. We win."

Elijah just sighed and shook his head as Klaus smiled fondly.

"I do so love watching you plan your political plays." He said, kissing her.

Eleanor smiled brightly before turning to Elijah.

"Speaking of witches," she continued, "I want to meet Davina Claire."

It was Klaus's turn to sigh.

"You know how she feels about Niklaus." His brother told his wife. "You saw their history in our blood. She'll hate you just for being his wife. She'll never help you. She won't even consider liking you, no matter how you try to manipulate her."

"Everyone likes me." Eleanor replied smugly.

"Is that why they ran you out of England a millennia ago?" Klaus asked innocently.

Eleanor glared at him and opened her mouth to argue with him, but Elijah cut her off.

"Tonight will go how it will go." He told them. "The best we can do is try to keep the peace. Now, who do you want to start with?"

"Diego." She replied instantly. "We should greet our people fir – "

"Absolutely not." Klaus interrupted.

"Nik – " Eleanor protested, but he cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"I will allow you ample time for dear Elijah to play diplomat and for you to play your political games you love so much, but it has been 6 centuries since we were last at a party together." He took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Right now, I want to dance with my wife."

Eleanor relaxed and smiled as she let him pull her forward as he motioned to the DJ and a slower song started.

"You have all night for your political machinations, darling." He said as he pulled her close. "Right now, dance with me."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they took their first step together.

"You look beautiful." He told her warmly.

"Thank you, love." She replied, smiling brightly. "You look quite handsome as well."

Klaus pulled her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. Lost in their own world, neither noticed or cared about the crowd watching them intensely. When the song ended, Klaus pressed yet another kiss to the top of her head before leading her off the floor and back to Elijah.

"Well, you two have fun with your kingdom building." He said sarcastically.

"You, my love, enjoy a good massacre." His wife pointed out. "I love the intrigue of a royal court and making it dance to my tune. We must have our separate pursuits, darling."

Klaus just shook his head before turning and slipping away in the direction of the bar. Meanwhile, Eleanor took Elijah's arm and he led her through the crowd towards the vampire faction.

Who was currently starting to move towards the werewolves.

The two Originals quickly intervened.

"Diego." Elijah warned. "You will be polite and welcoming."

"Yeah, see, his people killed my whole family." The vampire leader told him hotly. "My sister bled out on the floor right next to me. They only reason I'm standing here is because Marcel came along and turned me before I bled out, too. So, I'm telling you right now – I cannot be polite and welcoming to that."

"I understand." Eleanor said before Elijah could respond. "I understand how you feel exactly, Diego, you know I do. Do you think I want to play nice with the witches? Their kind stole 600 years from me."

She took his arm and led him back to the others, Diego only slightly resisting.

"I know our community has had much turmoil." She continued, addressing all the vampires gathered. "I know my family was at the center of most of it. My husband's defeat of Marcel Gerard was a great source of strife.

As it should be."

She smiled at them.

"Marcel was your maker, he gave you immortality. That bond will always be there. I know this because Niklaus is Marcel's maker and this rift pains him greatly. I imagine some of you are still in contact with Marcel…"

Some of the group shifted uncomfortably and Eleanor smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright." She told them. "As I said, I understand just how strong the bond to sire is. If you would deliver a message for me, though? Please, tell Marcel that I hope one day, the rift between us will be healed and we can work together to make our home safer. We are stronger together. And…" she lowered her voice so only the vampires could hear her, "we must be strong if we are going to make our home safe from those who have hurt us before. We must be strong to make them pay."

"Your husband is the one who created the rift." Diego pointed out. "He stole the city from Marcel and now he resurrects you with the help of the witches you proclaim to hate and sends you here to play nice with us. Why should we trust anything you say?"

"Well, first of all, my husband does not send me anywhere." Eleanor said pleasantly. "And second of all, you shouldn't trust me. I have been unknown to our community for centuries, I have no sire line of my own, and my family has done little to endear themselves to you since they returned to this city. You'd be stupid to just trust me, and I do not believe my husband's sire line to be that stupid. I know I need to prove myself, but I am not like Niklaus. He is such a man of his time, believing the only way to rule is through fear. I have a different approach."

She stepped closer to Diego.

"Spread the word, would you?" she asked sweetly. "Any problem, any dispute with the other factions, or even within our community, or even problems or concerns you have with my husband, I want you to bring them to me. Big or small, bring them to me. I will do everything in my power to solve it. I want you to trust me, Diego."

She held out her hand and waited for Diego to take it.

"I want to build a safe haven for our kind." She pressed him softly. "I can't do it alone, we have to work together."

Diego hesitated a moment longer before taking her hand. Eleanor smiled brightly and squeezed his hand before letting go and addressing the others again.

"Thank you, all of you. Now, my dear brother has many people he has decided we must greet. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight."

She smiled again and let Elijah lead her away.

"Very nice." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said, releasing a breath. "Next?"

Elijah nodded and led her across the floor.

A/N: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah and Eleanor's next stop was at the Witches.

"Genevieve." He greeted the redheaded witch before turning to the teenagers. "Monique. Abigail. Davina. I trust you're well?"

Davina simply turned her head, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Why don't you leave us?" Eleanor suggested softly.

Elijah nodded and moved away, leaving the woman alone.

"It was…kind of you to give the witches credit for your return." Genevieve said frostily.

"Well, Niklaus and I wanted to be sure that everyone in New Orleans knew who was responsible for my return." Eleanor replied blandly before turning her attention to the teenagers. "And these much be the famous Harvest Girls…well, three of them."

"Our number will soon be complete." Monique said smugly as Genevieve shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that so?" Eleanor asked. "I must say, this Harvest is the strangest I have ever heard of."

"What would you know of a Harvest?" the Devereux witch demanded.

"Child, I was old even before I was turned." Eleanor said dryly. "I have seen a few Harvests in my time, all across the world. I've always been impressed by the bravery of the sacrifices, their willingness to give up their lives with only the elder's word that they'll be returned to the living…" She trailed off as she caught the look on the girls faces. "You weren't told, were you?" She turned to Davina. "Your flight makes much more sense, now, Miss Claire. I would have run too."

"Davina should have done her duty." Monique sneered.

"Davina should have been told what was being asked of her." Eleanor shot back, starting to lose her temper with the young witch. "What were your elders thinking? A Harvest is so much more powerful when the sacrifices are willing. A novice should know that."

"Who are you to try to tell us the ways of magic, vampire?" Abigail demanded haughtily.

Eleanor turned her eyes to the witch and let a bit of her true nature slip.

"Be careful how you address those you do not know, witch." She whispered softly. "I was Fae before I was turned. I know more about magic than you will ever learn."

Eleanor pulled back and sighed.

"Believe it or not, I did not come over here to fight." She told them, her pleasant mask back in place. "I actually came to bestow gifts upon the return of the Harvest." She reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out three jewelry boxes. "A small token, in honor of the peace we hope to make."

The three girls slowly opened the boxes to see three white gold fleur-de-lis sitting on velvet.

"You may, of course, check them over," she told them, "but I assure you, they are simply gold. In fact, I made sure they were pure so that you could lay whatever spells or protections you like on them. May you wear them in good health and in peace."

Monique closed her box with a snap and opened her mouth, but Genevieve caught her eye and shook her head.

"Thank you, Eleanor." She said, speaking for the teens. "We appreciate your token."

Eleanor inclined her head before turning to Davina.

"Miss Claire…" She said hesitantly. "I have one other gift for you, if you will accept it."

"I don't want anything from your family." She replied heatedly.

"I understand." Eleanor told her sincerely. "I am aware of your…history with my husband."

"You mean how he murdered Tim?" Davina shot back savagely.

Eleanor sighed.

"I do not expect you to forgive Niklaus." She told the young woman. "It was a horrible thing he did to you. If I had been here, maybe I could have stopped it, but I wasn't." She met Davina's eyes and held them. "I know it means nothing, but I am so sorry for what happened. To waste a life so needlessly…"

She trailed off and sighed.

"I know nothing will ever make up for what was done to you, but I would like an opportunity to try to give you something to give you comfort." She told her.

She nodded to someone behind Davina and the young witch turned to see Elijah, with Josh at his side.

"Don't hurt him!" she pleaded, turning back to Eleanor desperately.

"No, my dear, I won't!" the vampire replied, grasping the young witch's hand. "You have my word. No, his life is my gift to you."

Davina looked back and forth between her friend and the Original at her side.

"I don't understand." She said softly.

Eleanor smiled gently.

"I know of Josh's history with both my husband and Marcel." She told her. "I cannot speak for Marcel, perhaps you will have more luck than I in speaking to him, but for my family's part, Joshua is pardoned. He is free to return to the Quarter."

"Why would you do that?" Davina whispered.

"I told you," Eleanor said gently, "I hope to apologize as much as I can for what my family has done to you. You were treated horribly at our hand. This is the least I can do."

She studied the Original for a moment before turning and running to her best friend and throwing herself into his arms.

"You should have cleared this with me first, Eleanor." Genevieve ground out.

"I do not need to clear anything with you, witch." Eleanor shot back. "Joshua is a vampire in my husband's sire line. His life is mine to give and I give him to Davina. You do not factor into this decision at all."

Genevieve glared but held her tongue.

"Now, I hope you all enjoy your night." Eleanor said as Davina disappeared with Josh.

She nodded to Elijah and they moved off, leaving steaming witches in their wake.

"Why don't you find Hayley and check on her?" Eleanor suggested as they moved through the crowd. "I want to find my husband and check that he isn't planning a massacre to alleviate his boredom."

"Very well." Elijah agreed, already searching out Hayley.

Eleanor shook her head fondly and headed off. She wound her way through the guests, smiling and greeting people as she went, until she found her way to the backstairs and headed to the office.

"So, what, after a thousand years, you're finally ready to embrace the other half of your family tree?" she heard Jackson ask. "Maybe the other half doesn't want you."

"Oh, they will once they return to the Quarter." Klaus replied, grabbing the wooden box off the desk.

Eleanor slipped into the room as Jackson asked if Klaus had a plan.

"Esther was a very powerful witch." She said, making the werewolves jump in surprise at her presence. She made her way to Klaus and took his father's ring out of the box. "Out of the many powerful magical items she created, this was her most prized possession."

"I hadn't seen it for 1,000 years." Klaus said, taking it from her. "And then it turned up, hanging around the neck of a werewolf, a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him."

"How so?" Jackson demanded.

"My ring shields my half form, a remnant of what I was before my dear mother in law changed us." Eleanor told him. "Our siblings' rings shield them from the effects of the sun. Esther created both of those, so why not a moonlight ring? A ring that protects the wearer from the effects of the curse your kind is under."

"Think about it!" Klaus broke in. "No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within."

Jackson thought about it for a long second.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

In the party below, Davina stood in Josh's arms against the wall.

"Is she for real?" she asked him. "Are you safe?"

"That's what she says." Josh shrugged. "She got in touch earlier through Hayley. She said she convinced Klaus to let me come back in an effort to strengthen the peace. She seems to really want this."

"I don't trust her." Davina said stubbornly. "She's a Mikaelson. You can't trust any of them."

"That's not true." Josh told her. "Rebekah tried to help us."

Davina remained stubbornly silent.

"Hey, come on." Josh cajoled. "We're at an awesome party, with awesome music and free booze. Why don't you dance with me?"

"I knew you were a traitor to the cause."

They turned to see Monique glaring at them.

"Look at you." She sneered. "Hanging on this vampire, taking gifts from an Original. I told you you weren't really a Harvest girl."

She turned on her heel and stalked off as Davina collapsed in on herself.

"Hey." Josh said softly, making her look at him. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous."

Davina looked at him, her eyes shining, and he pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest and they stayed that way for a while, taking comfort in each other.

* * *

Across the room, Hayley and Elijah danced.

"Thank you for helping Eleanor get into contact with Joshua." He said as he spun her. "We're hopeful it will help the peace."

"And help you find a way to lift the curse permanently." Hayley replied, smirking. "I know. I'd prefer she didn't go crazy with bloodlust and slaughter everyone, so I thought I'd help." She looked around as they danced. "You two outdid yourselves. You even got Klaus to come out and play!"

"Well, he has a hard time telling Eleanor no when she wants something." He replied, smiling. "But at least her return and this soiree seems to have been big enough to tear him away from his efforts at the easel."

"Eleanor told me he was painting." Hayley said, concerned. "Klaus once told me that his painting was a metaphor for control, for achieving his vision through sheer force of will."

"Well, truthfully, I'd be shocked if he didn't have at least a dozen or so of those visions swarming around in that insidious skull of his. My only hope is that Eleanor is exerting her unique control over him and keeping him from true danger." He spun Hayley and she smiled. "I do so hope that your daughter inherits her mother's…everything."

Hayley laughed and let him pull her close again.

"It is weird, being back here." She said softly.

"Not unpleasant, I hope?" he asked.

Hayley smiled.

"Not entirely."

Elijah looked at her intensely.

"Are you entirely sure you shouldn't be here with us?" he asked softly.

Hayley pulled away slightly and they stopped dancing.

"Why, Elijah?" she demanded. "Because you don't think it's safe in big, bad Wolf Country? I'm not gonna sit in a rocking chair and knit booties, or haven't you figured that out yet?"

Any argument Elijah could have made was forestalled by Jackson joining them.

"Can I have a minute, Hayley?"

"You can have it later." Elijah growled.

"Actually, he can have this dance." Hayley shot back, taking Jackson's hand and pulling him further onto the dance floor.

* * *

Klaus backed Eleanor up against the desk, kissing her neck.

"We're supposed to be hosting a party, love." She reminded him breathlessly.

Klaus pulled away to grin at her wickedly.

"I think they'll survive without us for a little while." He said, lifting her so she was sitting on the desk before returning to her neck.

He pushed her skirt up so he could pull her flush against him, making her gasp. Klaus was reaching for the back of her dress when a commotion below forced them apart.

Eleanor sighed and pushed Klaus away.

"But this party is just getting interesting." He complained.

Eleanor shook her head and headed for the door, adjusting her hair and dress as she went. He followed her out and, from the top of the stairs, they saw Elijah pinning Oliver to a table and Jackson holding Diego with a stake to his heart.

"This ends now." Elijah ordered. "I won't ask again."

"Oh, we'll end it alright." Jackson shot back.

"What's stopping you?"

Eleanor moved away from Klaus to stand with Hayley, who was standing on the stairs.

"Kill him." Hayley continued, only pausing to spare a glance at Eleanor.

Everyone was silent as the werewolf queen stared them down.

"Go ahead, Elijah." She told him. "Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

"Are you approaching a point?" Elijah demanded angrily.

"My point, Elijah, is this: if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" Hayley replied. "Kill each other and get it all over with."

Everyone was still except for Eleanor, who moved to lean on the rail next to Hayley.

"I agree with the Alpha of the Crescent City Pack." She said. "Make a choice. I'm getting bored."

Elijah sighed, but he let go of Oliver and, a second later, Jackson let Diego go. Eleanor glanced back at Hayley and smiled before pushing herself off the railing and heading back upstairs to her husband. As she approached, she saw another woman leaving and looked at him curiously.

"Francesca Correa." He answered her unasked question. "She wants to be the next leader of the Human Faction."

"Ah." She replied, leaning against the rail next to him.

Below, the party was breaking up in the wake of Hayley's ultimatum.

"So, shall we return to our previous activities?" he asked lasciviously.

Eleanor laughed, shaking her head.

"I have a few more things I need to do tonight." She told him. "Why don't you entertain yourself until I return?"

Klaus pouted and Eleanor kissed him softly. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away with a laugh.

"Remember, it's your kingdom I am trying to recover." She reminded him.

Klaus sighed and hung his head.

"Very well." He groused. "But I expect you home as soon as possible. That dress is far too lovely to let it go to waste."

Eleanor laughed again, leaning over to kiss him again before heading out into the night.

* * *

Josh sat in the Lycée, watching as Davina morosely looked at the dead rose in her hand.

"You know, I've only gotten roses once in my life." He told her suddenly. "Didn't even get to keep them."

"Why not?" she asked.

"My first boyfriend – my only boyfriend, really – gave them to me for Valentine's Day, senior year." He answered her. "Tried to hide them in my bedroom, but parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders." He was silent for a moment. "You know, I don't have a home to go home to, or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, screw them! You got me and Cami…even Marcel, if you want. I also think Eleanor Mikaelson wants to be your friend. Whether or not you can trust her is a whole 'nother question."

Davina sighed.

"She just wants to use me…just like Marcel used me."

"He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you." Marcel pointed out. "And, you know, he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust the guy, but he does love you." He smiled brightly at her. "And P.S.? So do I. And since I am only here, safe and sound, by the grace of Eleanor Mikaelson, maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out."

Davina shook her head.

"Would any of you still love me if I don't have magic?" she asked. "All the power I had was from the other Harvest Girls. I don't even know what I have without it."

"Don't you owe it to yourself to find out?" he nudged her. "You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it."

He handed her the dried rose. She took it and, after a second, she closed her eyes.

"Belle la vie à cette fleur." She chanted softly. "Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Maintenent."

The flower sprang back to life and she smiled brightly as she handed it to Josh, who returned her grin just as brightly.

A little while later, he left to head home, making his way through the silent city.

"Hello, Joshua."

He groaned and slowed to stop, turning to see Eleanor perched on top of a café table.

"I knew this was too good to be true." He complained.

"Calm yourself, Josh." She said, hopping down and striding towards him. "I promised you safety and I don't go back on my word."

Josh glared at her.

"So what do you want in return, huh?" he demanded. "For me to spy on Marcel? Davina?"

Eleanor chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing quite so clandestine." She told him, grinning. "You can relax. I have one simple request and it's not even one you're going to mind."

She stopped in front of him and tilted her head, considering him.

"Well?" he pushed after a moment.

She shook herself and refocused on him.

"I promised you that you could return to the quarter, but I imagine you're not popular amongst our kind?"

Josh glared at her.

"Not after your husband forced me to spy on Marcel and then betray him, no." he replied.

Eleanor nodded, not at all phased by his tone.

"While my guarantee extends to my family, I can't say the same for the vampires of the Quarter." She told him. "So for the moment, I need you to lay low. But once things settle, I will make sure they agree to your return as well."

"…And in return?" Josh prompted.

"Simply watch over Davina." Eleanor replied. "Make sure she's safe, accompany her to functions such as tonight's party, keep her out of harm's way. That's all. Nothing terrible."

Josh studied her suspiciously.

"Why do you care so much about Davina?" he demanded.

"I believe my family made a mistake when they alienated her." She replied simply. "I believe she has a bright future ahead of her and I would rather be her ally than her enemy. So what do you say? Protect your friend in return for a full pardon?"

Josh hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

"I afraid I need to hear the words, Joshua." Eleanor prompted. "I'm rather old fashioned that way."

"I agree." Josh said slowly and Eleanor beamed.

"Excellent!" She said, shaking out her dress. "Now, sunrise is coming. Head on home, Joshua."

Before he could answer, she was gone. With a shake of his head, he did as she said.

* * *

The only guests still at the compound were the leaders of the five factions.

"Where is Eleanor?" Genevieve questioned as Elijah readied the peace treaty for signing. "Shouldn't she be here to sign as your family's representative?"

Elijah shook his head.

"Eleanor is still adjusting to modern life and would rather I, as head of the family, signed." He smiled fondly. "She was rather insistent and I felt it easier to acquiesce."

Genevieve didn't seem to buy his explanation, but she didn't push it.

Elijah took the treaty and laid it on the table. Each member of the council cut their palm and dripped their blood into the ink well before taking the quill to sign.

When they were all done, Elijah bid them goodnight and they left. He slowly made his way up stairs and found Klaus painting once more.

"Sign it." He ordered his brother, holding out the quill.

"Why?" he asked, not pausing his strokes. "Your signature and Eleanor's will suffice."

"I can't sign that thing."

Both brothers looked to the door as Eleanor entered, dropping her shoes on the floor before flopping onto the couch.

"With that many magical creatures signing," she continued, throwing an arm over her eyes, " if the treaty fails and the bargain breaks, the backlash on me will be terrible. I'm not willing to risk it. Are you?"

"Also, I am not a fool, brother." Elijah told him. "I have seen you whispering with Eleanor and it is clear to me that you are not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect other to follow suit?"

Klaus glanced at Eleanor, who nodded, before sighing.

"Fine, if it will make you happy." He said, taking the quill. "But I seriously doubt this city's inhabitants will adhere to this agreement, no matter how hard you and my lovely wife try."

He signed and Elijah quickly rolled the parchment up and took the quill back.

"Well, you are welcome to wager against us." He told Klaus. "You will lose."

"We'll see." Klaus replied simply.

Elijah turned and left without another word, while Eleanor got to her feet and stood on tiptoes behind Klaus so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked softly.

Klaus sighed.

"We'll see."

They both stood in silence as Klaus's painting of the city skyline sat before them.

And in its painted sky, the full moon beckoned.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus woke in his bed to find it empty. He rolled over and found his wife, dressed only in his shirt, sitting on the floor. Klaus sat up and smiled.

"I will forever be grateful to Elijah for introducing you to yoga." He told her.

Eleanor just smiled and shook her head as she contorted her body in another complicated way.

"What are you doing up?" he continued. "I would have thought that after our…fun last night, you would still be sleeping."

"I slept for 600 years." She replied, chuckling. "Sleep is for the weak."

"Well…" Klaus drawled, "You could come back here and I could do my level best to tire you out."

Eleanor smirked and untangled herself to crawl up on the bed.

"Well, husband…" she said lowly, "What did you have in mind?"

Klaus grabbed her and pulled her so she was underneath him before swooping down to kiss her. Just as they were starting to deepen the kiss, there was a large commotion from downstairs. They pulled apart and Eleanor quirked an eyebrow. The commotion continued and Eleanor pushed Klaus off of her and he groaned as he flopped back on the bed. Eleanor got to her feet and headed towards the door before turning back and pulling Klaus to his feet and making her follow him.

They made their way to the railing and looked down to see workmen all over the courtyard and Elijah in the center, overseeing everything.

"Enough with the racket!" Klaus called as Eleanor leaned against the rail, grinning.

"Is there a problem, brother?" Elijah asked before turning to the men. "Gentlemen, please."

The men took a break and Elijah turned back to his brother and sister-in-law.

"I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus." Klaus told him.

He came to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century." Elijah shot back. "Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I am not."

"I agree with your brother."

They all turned to see Genevieve sauntering into the courtyard.

"It's a new era in the French Quarter." She continued. "This place could use a makeover."

"Ugh." Eleanor complained, leaning back on Klaus. "It is much too early in the morning for witch bullshit. Go away, little witch. Come back at a more reasonable hour."

Genevieve glared at Eleanor, who glared right back.

"Peace, wife." Klaus said, pressing another kiss to Eleanor's neck. "Let's hear the little witch out. When she agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something."

Genevieve took a deep breath and smiled.

"I've come to make peace." She said calmly.

"Great!" Eleanor said. "Give me the key to my curse."

"I still need insurance, Eleanor." The witch replied. "Keep playing nice with me and you'll be fine."

Eleanor laughed humorlessly.

"I have a simple request." Genevieve continued. "I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change."

"Am I to assume you have a certain feast day in mind?" Elijah asked.

"The Fête des Bénédictions **."** The witch replied instantly. "Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society."

"Oh, planning on killing yourself and letting the fourth girl rise?" Eleanor asked.

Elijah turned to glare at Eleanor and she held up a hand in acknowledgement.

"So," Elijah addressed the witch, "your coven attempted to destroy my family and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment and you still hold my brother's wife in a curse for your own advantage. And you would like a party for the witches."

Klaus chuckled, making Genevieve glare.

"If I swore to you that I am the only one who could trigger dear Eleanor's curse, would that help?" Genevieve asked.

Eleanor scoffed and Genevieve took a deep breath.

"Look." She said softly, stepping towards Eleanor. "I can't do what you're asking."

Eleanor glanced back at Klaus and then to Elijah before refocusing on Genevieve.

"You took the curse off me to wake me up." She pointed out.

"I was only told enough to lift the curse's effects." Genevieve told her. "I don't know how to lift the curse totally."

"And I'm supposed to believe you because…?" Eleanor asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you about that." Genevieve told her. "I can't lift the curse, not the way you mean."

Eleanor straightened and Klaus sighed as he let her go.

"Are you willing to swear you won't trigger the curse?"

Klaus groaned.

Eleanor stepped away from him and made her way down the stairs to Genevieve.

"Will you swear in return to not stand against the witches?" Genevieve shot back.

"As long as it doesn't go against the interests of my family." Eleanor replied.

She held out her hand and, after a moment, Genevieve shook it. A second later, she recoiled.

"That was magic." She accused.

Eleanor smirked.

"I don't just make bargains because it's fun."

She turned and headed back to Klaus, nodding to Elijah as she passed.

"Our feast?" the witch asked.

"We'll consider it." Elijah replied.

"Very well." Genevieve said. "Please let me know when you decide."

She turned and left as Eleanor wrapped her arms around Klaus's waist, reaching up to kiss him lightly. She snuggled into his arms and Elijah groaned.

"Can you two not be so nauseating this early in the morning?" he asked.

"Oh, don't be such a stiff, Elijah." Klaus said, grinning. "And the tourists love a good festival."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Eleanor said, "it's a good way to cement the treaty."

"So you two want to throw a party for a one time enemy who Niklaus here was getting nauseatingly intimate with before your return, dear sister." Elijah said.

"Well, he is rather dumb when it comes to women." Eleanor said, grinning at her husband. "We all remember Aurora, do we not?"

"Hey!" he said, poking his wife in the side. "I was completely blameless in that."

She just smiled and shook her head before turning back to Elijah.

"Besides, a party sounds like fun!" she told him.

"We just had a party." Elijah pointed out. "You and Hayley advocated for killing Diego and Oliver."

"Yeah," Eleanor said fondly, "that was fun."

"Who said maintaining alliances can't be fun?" Klaus asked sardonically.

"One would think you might be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your child." Elijah said blandly.

Eleanor sighed as Klaus glared at his brother.

"So, she's the reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation? Elijah, the truth is, the mother of my child is werewolf royalty." He told him. "She's far safer in the Bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. Don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth."

He stalked off and Eleanor leaned back over the railing.

"As if Niklaus Mikaelson would allow his child to be born in a swamp." She said, smirking.

Elijah sighed.

"This treaty could work." He told her. "This city could be safe…for all of us. If only Niklaus would help."

"I know." Eleanor said softly. "I'm trying. But you know him, he has his plans in plans and he always has to be the smartest in the room."

"If his plans bring us down…" he said. "Niklaus could ruin everything. You would tell me if his plans are endangering ours."

Eleanor glanced behind her before turning back to Elijah and nodding.

"I would never betray Nik's confidence." She said aloud.

"Of course not." Elijah agreed.

Eleanor smiled slightly before turning and following Klaus into the office. He was inside, on the phone.

"He's got blond hair and brown eyes." He was saying as she flopped down on the couch. "He's one of my clan, a distant relative from the Northeast Atlantic Pack. His presence is required if we are to continue with our plan. You find him and you bring him to me."

" _Alright, fine. I'm on it."_

"Party." Eleanor mouthed. "Make sure he doesn't make problems."

"Another thing – " Klaus said into the phone. "My brother and wife will soon invite you to a feast honoring the witches. You and your friends will graciously accept the invitation."

" _Why the hell would I do that?"_

"Because if Elijah believes his treaty is working, he'll be less inclined to get in my way." Klaus said, grinning at Eleanor. "My wife just likes a party."

He hung up the phone and threw himself down to lay with his head on Eleanor's lap. She shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are walking a tightrope between me and Elijah." He said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I have always played peacemaker in this family for centuries." She said with a soft smile. "I'm fine."

The couple was quiet for a moment.

"I want to talk to Cami about the party." Eleanor said. "And then I have to go with Elijah to convince the Faction Leaders to come to the party."

"Why are you talking to Cami?" Klaus asked.

"I believe Genevieve when she says that she can't lift my curse fully." Eleanor said with a sigh. "But she could help Kieran. I have a theory on how Cami can convince her."

Klaus nodded and stood up.

"I suppose you should get dressed than." He said, holding out his hand.

Eleanor smirked and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Or…" She whispered, "you could help me get undressed."

Eleanor yelped as Klaus swept her up and carried her out of the room.

* * *

Cami was tending bar at Rousseau's when Eleanor sat down.

"Hey." The blonde said. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay." Eleanor said. "I'm on my way to meet Elijah, I just wanted to tell you about an opportunity."

Cami set down her rag and leaned on the bar across from her.

"We're going to throw a party for the witches." Eleanor told her softly. "I want you to come…and bring a gift for one witch in particular."

"Let me guess." Cami drawled. "Tall, redhead, used to warm Klaus's bed? Those resurrected witches are the ones who hexed Kieran in the first place. Why would she want to help? I can't imagine you're her biggest fan or that she's yours."

"Oh, she's really not." Eleanor laughed. "We kind of passionately hate each other. And I imagine she hates you too."

"Why?" Cami asked.

"Because Nik cares for you." Eleanor replied simply.

Cami stared at her.

"Then why would she help you or me?" she demanded.

"Because she wants my alliance." Eleanor replied. "And even more, she wants things that only Nik can give her and she knows I'm the best way to get on his good side. She can't give me what I really want, so I think, if we play it right, she'll help you to please me."

"This is a bad idea." Cami warned.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think it'll work?" she asked softly.

"If we do this right."

* * *

Elijah and Eleanor met Diego at his new base.

"You want us to go to a witch event on bended knee?" he demanded. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered: we're busy doing just about anything else that night."

"Diego, this isn't a request." Elijah said. "Your name is on that treaty. Now, if you have any difficulty whatsoever with your newfound position, I'd be more than willing to remove you."

Diego stiffened, but Eleanor interceded between the two men.

"Diego, this is important." She said softly. "You know I'm no happier to be acquiescing to their whims than you are."

"Then why are we?" he demanded of her. "We took them down once before, we could do it again."

"But not without a war that would lose us a lot of people." Eleanor said softly. "I will not risk our people just to put them down when there's smarter ways of doing."

She stepped closer.

"We are not strong enough to take them right now." She whispered. "We've had too much turmoil. We have to bide our time."

Diego hesitated, but eventually he backed down, nodding.

"It's gonna look like we're bowing to the witches." He pointed out.

Eleanor smiled.

"That'll be their first mistake."

* * *

Eleanor sat at the table across from Francesca as Elijah stood behind her, doing the talking.

"I see it as a demonstration of strength," he told her, "acknowledging a lesser faction."

"But you're not asking, are you?" she asked with a laugh. "Oh, I see it's true what they say about you, Elijah. You make even strong arming seem noble. Well, the tourists do eat this stuff up. Can you imagine what they'd think if they suddenly found out it was all real? I take it you want me at the public show and the private party afterward?"

"That is correct." Elijah confirmed.

"I'd be happy to attend." Francesca agreed happily. "And in return, you will owe the humans a favor."

Eleanor looked up at Elijah and he nodded.

"Very well." He agreed.

"Excellent." She said, standing up. "I will see you both at the party."

She left and Eleanor slowly got to her feet.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

Eleanor shook her head.

"I don't know." She said slowly. "Something…I don't know."

She walked away and, after a second, Elijah followed.

* * *

Eleanor happily hugged Hayley, cooing over her stomach.

"I'm giant." The werewolf complained.

"That is a good thing." Eleanor told her. "It means the baby's healthy. As long as she and mother are both healthy, what more could we ask for?"

"I'm sure you're about to ask for something." Hayley replied ruefully. "You two don't drive out to the Bayou just to check on me."

"I am hurt." Eleanor said with false shock. "I drive all this way – well, Elijah drives all this way – and you have the audacity to impugn my desire to see you and the – okay, yes, we need you to come to a party."

Hayley sighed as Jackson, next to Oliver, scoffed.

"You just had a party." She pointed out.

"Ah, but this is not my party this time." Eleanor shot back. "It's the witches' party!"

"Oh, that's so much better!" Hayley exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why would we ever go to a party the witches throw?" Jackson demanded. "They cursed us."

"I know." Eleanor replied. "Believe me, as a member of the cursed by witches group, I completely understand. Which is why you need to be there as well as me."

"Your people are uniquely poised to set an example for the rest of the French Quarter." Elijah told them. "Which is why it's important for the wolves to attend."

"Thanks, but no thanks?" Hayley replied.

"Let's hear them out." Oliver said with a sigh.

"The witches are the ones that cursed your pack." Hayley pointed out angrily. "And they've been nothing but crap to me since I first came to town." She turned back to Elijah and Eleanor. "No. We're not going."

"It's a new day in the Quarter, Hayley." Jackson told her. "I agree with Oliver. If we're gonna coexist, we have to play ball. We'll send a representative with a gift."

Hayley glared at all of them and stalked away, Elijah following after a second. While they were gone, Eleanor glared at the two remaining werewolves.

"You two are the worst liars I've ever seen." She told them lowly. "Elijah is not to know what Klaus is up to unless I deem it appropriate, so do not screw this up."

With that, she stalked away to wait for Elijah in the car.

* * *

Eleanor arrived back at the compound to find it empty. She went to the bedroom and closed the door before pulling out her phone.

After a few rings, Rebekah answered.

"I don't remember us all being this duplicitous." She said without preamble.

" _A lot happens in six hundred years._ " Her sister-in-law replied.

"I don't like it." She pouted, throwing herself down on the bed.

" _Does Nik know you're talking to me?"_ Rebekah asked.

"Nik has no right to tell me I can't speak to my own sister." Eleanor shot back.

" _That would be a no."_

Eleanor laughed before sobering quickly.

"Bex, what if everything is too changed?" she asked softly. "What if I was gone too long?"

" _Len, you can't think like that._ " Rebekah replied. " _The one constant in Nik was his love for you. We have to believe that can reach him._ "

"I miss you." Eleanor whispered. "I miss you and Kol and even Finn. I miss how it was before it all went wrong. Even with Mikael chasing us, we managed to be together. A family. I just feel…alone, I suppose."

Rebekah was quiet for a moment.

" _Len, what's this really about?"_

Eleanor sighed.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

" _If it's in my power, you know I'll do it."_ Rebekah replied.

"I want to know where my people went." Eleanor told her.

" _Len…"_ Rebekah sighed.

"I know." Eleanor replied. "But when I went to sleep, I could still feel them, and now….I know from you memories that they just disappeared, but where did they go? There's too much happening here, I can't risk bringing Fae politics into it, but could you see what you can find?"

" _Len, we looked when we first lost you._ " Rebekah told her. " _We thought they might be able to help, but they were just gone. We couldn't find a trace, not even Kol working with every witch he knew._ "

"I know…just try?"

Rebekah was quiet.

" _Alright._ " She agreed.

"Thank you." Eleanor sighed. "I should probably go. Klaus should be home soon."

" _Give my good brother my love_." Rebekah told her cheerfully. " _You can tell your husband to go screw himself._ "

"I don't believe I will, but I'll keep it in mind." Eleanor replied, chuckling. "Bye, Bex."

" _Stay safe, Len."_

With that, the call ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8:

Eleanor leaned against the pews of St. Anne while Klaus paced in the aisle.

"Kieran's getting worse." She said softly.

Klaus nodded and she sighed.

"Cami won't ever give up." She told him. "I'm afraid she will be devastated…and unprepared for the task that her family shoulders if she can't find a cure."

Klaus moved towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You needn't worry, love." He said softly as she leaned her head against his chest. "We'll do whatever needs to be done to help her."

Eleanor nodded and closed her eyes, melting into her husband's embrace.

"I love you, Nik." She whispered. "I know how she feels a little. I haven't really let myself mourn for Kol and Finn since I awoke because I know that if I stop and let myself feel that pain, I'll be useless to the cause, but I can feel it on the edges when I pause for just a moment and it is all consuming."

She was silent for a moment.

"Why didn't you kill those responsible?" she asked softly. "That Elena girl, she still lives. Why isn't her blood intermingled with Kol's ashes?"

"She's of the Petrova Doppelganger line." Klaus replied simply. "I needed her blood."

Eleanor didn't seem happy with this explanation, but she let it go. The couple held each other for a few more minutes before being interrupted by Oliver, dragging another werewolf behind him.

"You don't stop squirming, I don't care who you know, I'm gonna kneecap you right here." The Crescent threatened, stopping short as Klaus appeared in front of him.

"When I asked you to bring Cary to me, it was as my guest." Klaus told him, clearly annoyed. "Might I recommend you release him before I opt to release you from your mortal coil."

"I found him like you asked, and he jumped me." Oliver groused. "Now, his pack's been going at mine since the beginning of time. I don't owe him a thing."

"Which is why Marcel was able to take this city from you and why I'm considering doing it again." Eleanor said, approaching more slowly. She ignored Klaus and Oliver and smiled at Cary. "Hello, darling. I'm Eleanor."

She held out her hand and the werewolf hesitantly took it. She pulled him away to sit on a pew as Klaus continued to glare at Oliver.

"The packs should have been united." He told the werewolf as Eleanor checked on Cary's health and put him at ease. "Marcel saw that weakness and he exploited it. If you seek to rebuild with only the Crescents, you may as well stay in you hovels in the bog!"

He turned away from Oliver and moved over to his wife, who smiled at him.

"There are legends about you in the werewolf packs." She told him, obviously amused.

"Are there really?" he asked, leaning against the pew and turning to Cary. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of an introduction."

"Legend says you're descended from our line." The werewolf told him.

"The legends are true." Klaus replied. "Here." He pulled his birth father's ring out and showed it to Cary. "I understand that this ring was passed down through generations of our family. I need to know what stone it housed."

"I never saw it with a stone." Cary told him.

"Could you ask around, darling?" Eleanor asked, smiling kindly. "My husband is devoted to the cause of helping his pack and all the others as well, but we need to know what stone this housed to do that."

Cary looked between them and nodded. Eleanor smiled and took his hand, squeezing it.

"Thank you."

* * *

Klaus left Eleanor at the church, and she was about to go up to check on the priest, but was distracted when Diego appeared at the door. She waited for a moment, but he didn't say anything.

"Diego?" she said finally, approaching him slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't trust Klaus any further than I could throw him." He told her, making her stop. "Elijah's a dick, but at least I know where I stand with him. And you, I don't know you."

"Okay." She said slowly. "Is there a point to this assessment of my family, or…?"

"The point is I don't know you, but nothing you've done since rejoining the world has harmed the vampires of this city." He continued. "You actually seem to care about the vampires here and if I have to trust someone, you are the only one who hasn't betrayed me."

"Diego, I'm confused." Eleanor said. "Why are you - ?"

"Marcel approached me." Diego interjected.

Eleanor started.

"He wants to get the vampires on his side." He continued. "He says you and Klaus are holding secret meetings with the witches and the werewolves. That you're making deals."

"Of course we're making deals." Eleanor said. "We're trying to make a lasting peace, which requires compromise. As the Original Family, we have an obligation to you and the rest of our communities. We're vampire, but we're also werewolf and witch and fae. We're trying to bring all of our people into one community."

"Marcel wants to kick you out, return it back to the way it was." Diego told her. "That's going to appeal to a lot of the vampires who have been used to being in charge."

Eleanor sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Don't tell anyone what you've told me, if you don't mind?" she asked with another sigh. "If Nik hears, he'll launch a full out war and if Elijah will go with him because he doesn't like to be messed with, and that will be to the detriment of us all."

Diego nodded.

"I can't promise no one will jump ship." He warned.

"I know." She acknowledged. "Thank you for telling me."

Diego nodded and a second later, he was gone. Eleanor sighed and leaned against the pew again.

"Are you okay?"

Eleanor lifted her head to see Cami by the alter.

"Just…politics." She replied with a rueful smile. "Turns out controlling a city, not so easy."

Cami smiled and shook her head as Eleanor took a deep breath.

"I was just coming to check on your uncle. How is he today?"

"Worse." Cami replied sadly. "He's getting weaker."

Eleanor walked over and took the other woman's hands in hers.

"Nik went to talk to Genevieve." She told her. "And when that inevitably blows up, I have a back up plan. In fact…" she glanced at her watch, "we might be able to hear the explosion from here."

Cami just chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

In the Coven House, the explosion was bubbling just like Eleanor predicted.

"You came all this way to beg for some human's life?" the witch scoffed.

"Father Kieran's time is running out, and he has been an ally to me." Klaus told her.

"Your ally…and Cami's uncle." Genevieve pointed out. "How does your wife feel about you helping dear Cami?"

"My wife cares for Camille as well and would do what needs to be done to help her." Klaus ground out. "Now can you help the Father?"

"Sorry." Genevieve said dismissively. "As I've already said, there's no way to undo that hex."

"Oh, come on." Klaus shot back. "You and I both know there's a loophole. Isn't that what you're exploiting with my wife?"

"Eleanor is only under a curse." Genevieve replied calmly. "That is entirely different from being under a hex. I don't have a loophole for this, at least not among my people." She trailed off. "Although…I do wonder. Your mother was powerful. She would have had access to all manner of spells. Perhaps I could take a look through her grimoire."

Klaus chuckled slightly.

"You want to use father Kieran's ailment as an excuse to look through my mother's spellbook. Very devious."

"Come on." She wheedled. "The grimoire is worthless to you. But with its power, I could solidify my place in the coven."

"No, I'm sorry, love." Klaus told her. "It's bad enough my mother's power was consecrated with your ancestors. The last thing I need is for you to get a look at an entire book of her dirty, little tricks."

"That's unfortunate." Genevieve said dismissively. "Particularly for poor Father Kieran. I guess you'll be the one to tell Cami."

Klaus lunged at her and slammed her against the table by the throat before leaning in close.

"You think you have leverage over me." He hissed. "I will not be manipulated."

" _Vamisa la visia._ " Genevieve hissed.

Klaus groaned and released Genevieve.

"And I won't be threatened." She shot back, stumbling away. "And if you try that again, it won't be you that bears the brunt of my displeasure, but you're dear wife. So, between the two of us, we each know where we stand. As long as we can retain that mutual respect, I don't need for any further demonstrations of power. Don't call me again."

* * *

Klaus came into his bedroom to find Eleanor at the dressing table, working on her make up for the party that night. He came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the curve of her neck.

"How did your meeting with Genevieve go?" she asked, smiling in the mirror at him.

"As well as expected." He said with a sigh.

"That bad, huh?" she said with a chuckle.

He went and sat on the bed.

"She won't help us and she wants Mother's grimoire."

Eleanor shook her head.

"The last thing we need is that book falling into the hands of the French Quarter Witches." She said instantly.

Klaus nodded, but looked thoughtful.

"It could work to our advantage, though."

Eleanor studied him for a moment and then her face hardened.

"No." she said immediately. "No."

Klaus's face became stubborn and Eleanor got to her feet.

"I have worked hard to maneuver Cami into a place where she might be able to appeal to Genevieve." She told him angrily. "You will not screw this up. Kieran is more important than your need to get one over on that harlot!"

"She threatened you!" he shot back. "That cannot be allowed to stand!"

"She threatens me every day!" Eleanor yelled at him. "If we return a volley every time, we'll spend every damn day locked in battle with the Wicked Witch!"

"I will not show weakness to her." Klaus growled.

"You will if that's what you need to do to get what we want done!" she shouted back. "We need the witches just as much as we need the wolves and the vampires! I am close with Davina, but we don't need to make more enemies than we already have!"

"She is already an enemy!" Klaus sneered. "We might as well treat her that way!"

"She is an ally until I say differently." Eleanor declared. "And as the cursed member of this marriage, I declare the right to decide when we piss off the people holding the key to my curse!"

"What is all the shouting?"

The couple spun to see Elijah in the doorway, almost dressed and holding his jacket in his hand. Husband and wife glared at each other before Eleanor huffed and sat at the dressing table once more, turning her back on the two men.

"Just a disagreement on the party tonight." Klaus assured his brother. "My dear wife doesn't agree with my choice of tie. She thinks it will clash with her dress."

Elijah quirked an eyebrow.

"You two have been yelling at each other for 10 minutes about a tie?" he questioned.

"Eleanor has very strong feelings about it." Klaus replied.

"Uh huh." His brother said skeptically. "Well, I'm almost ready. Will your…disagreement be settled soon?"

"Yes." Eleanor said, getting to her feet and still ignoring her husband. "Both of you out. I need to get dressed."

She glared at the two men and they eventually retreated. Eleanor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a second, she moved towards her closet to get dressed.

* * *

Klaus walked onto the balcony to find Eleanor leaning on the railing, watching the festivities below. She was dressed in a blood red gown so dark it was almost black, with a draped back. He had to stop himself from running his hand down her back. Instead, he went and leaned next to her. They stood there in silence, watching the crowd.

"What are you planning?" she asked softly. "Cut off the hand of who ever she sent to get the grimoire and give it back to her?"

"How did you guess?" he asked.

Eleanor laughed humorlessly.

"I know you, husband. Even if I'm not sure of this new version who has grown in my absence, I know _you_. I know your quirks and I know your ways. And I trust you. I just wish you trusted me."

"Do you know what I did when I left you earlier?" he asked and she shook her head. "I went and got Mother's spellbook and got it ready to set the trap. But instead…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a page from the book, "I got this. I thought we could give it to Davina. It might help our cause with her."

She looked over the page in her hands and pressed her lips together before nodding.

"I do trust you." He said softly. "More than I trust anyone, even Elijah. I trust you with my life and my heart. It's just…I've been doing this alone for so long, Ellie."

Eleanor reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"You didn't need to be alone." She told him. "Elijah, Bex, hell even Kol, they all would have been there for you if you would have let them. But that is the past. I'm here now and you'll never be alone again, but you have to let me in. You have to include me in decisions and you have to trust me when I tell you that something is a bad idea. This is what I have done for my entire life and we can't have this argument every time you decide your way is best. I promise you, there will be time when your way is best. But violence is not always the answer, despite what you may have learned in the past few centuries."

"But it's what I'm best at." He told her with a charming smile that made her shake her head.

"This is why no one in this town likes us, just so you know." She pointed out.

"I never said their hatred was misplaced." He said, shrugging.

Eleanor shook her head again.

"I don't hate everything about your plan." She told him. "Laying a trap is a good plan, but if you had talked to me, we could have figured out a compromise."

"Well, her minion is on his way, so if you have a better plan, now is the time, love."

"Will you follow my lead?"

Klaus smiled.

"Always, my love."

Eleanor shook her head and headed back inside and Klaus followed. She headed to the balcony and watched as a male witch walked over to the table where the grimoire lay.

"A little too easy, isn't it?" Klaus called. "We've been expecting you."

Husband and wife appeared next to him and Eleanor grinned.

"You're late." She told him. "We have a party to get to."


End file.
